Forbidden
by EdenAshley
Summary: Lexa is in High School, Clarke is a newly qualified art teacher. When teacher and student worlds collide on a night out, they are taken on an unsavory journey. Teacher / Student AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Let me know what you think. Any feedback good or bad is appreciated.**

 **I own nothing.**

It's lunchtime on Friday afternoon at Arkadia High, Friday of course being Lexa Woods' favourite day of the week, it's not that she doesn't like school, it's just that at 18 years old she's a bit bored of it now. She's due to graduate in ten weeks; ten weeks and she can finally shrug herself of this uniform, and join the real world. It can't come soon enough.

The best thing about school, is of course her friends; she has the best group of friends, hands down. She smirks as she watches them all head over to the table where she's already sitting. Octavia Blake, Lexa's best friend, and her twin brother Bellamy; Finn Collins, Lincoln Grounds and last but definitely not least, Anya Terra who is actually more like a sister to Lexa, they've known each other forever.

The five of them reach the table and plonk themselves down, all feeling fairly jaded at the end of a long week, but excited for the weekend at the same time.

Bellamy is first to speak. "So, are we all down for Trikru later?"

Lexa smirks. Trikru is Arkadia's premier nightclub; and two days ago, the twins turned 18, and are both itching for their first legal drink and night out.

"I can't believe I'm the only underage one of us left." Finn interupts. "You guys are all so old."

Octavia and Anya both throw their napkins at the last 17-year-old seated at their table. "Shouldn't there be some sort of rule about having kids at our table?" Octavia smirks as she speaks and Finn feigns hurt.

Lexa decides that Lincoln needs including into this little banter session. "So Linc, has it taken the edge off your sex life, now that you're not breaking the law anymore." Lexa wiggles her eyebrows.

Lincoln almost chokes on his juice, Octavia finds it hilarious, she and Lexa share the same questionable sense of humour. "That's hilarious Lex." He replies dead pan.

Lexa chuckles, Lincoln and Octavia have been together since the 8th grade, and she knows for a fact that Lincoln asked for Octavia's parents' permission before they slept together, because she teased him about it for like 12 months afterwards. But that's just the kind of guy he is; noble and loyal, and she couldn't be happier that Octavia found him.

Finn carries on the current line of conversation, however directs his line of enquiry squarely at Lexa and Anya. "So, ladies, you've only got a couple of weeks left to take your chance and have an illicit affair with a 17-year-old, then I'll be old boring and legal like the rest of you."

Lexa and Anya's response is identical and instantaneous.

Anya rolls her eyes. "Gross."

Lexa also rolls her eyes. "I think I just threw up in my mouth a little."

Octavia spies two of their newer teachers enter the dining hall. "You've got no chance with either of those two, and I think the reasons why just walked in."

The whole table follows Octavia's line of sight. Miss Griffin and Miss Reyes. They both started as teachers at Arkadia High this year, both newly qualified and in their first jobs as teachers, and both smoking hot. Miss Griffin is the new Art teacher, but she's also been roped into teaching Social Sciences, which is how Lexa has been able to get to know her so well, and develop a hugely inappropriate and highly obvious crush on the gorgeous blond. Miss Reyes teaches computer science and engineering, which is totally Anya's bag; and although she'll never admit it, the rest of the friends are pretty sure that she has the massive hots for the young teacher.

Lexa smiles at Miss Griffin as she catches her eye, the older woman sheepishly smiles back. The five other youngsters turn and grin at their friend. Who has turned a lovely shade of crimson. Lexa just sighs.

"Ten weeks Lex. Then you can finally ask her out." Octavia teases.

Lexa actually snorts. "Yeah right. As if she'd be remotely interested in me. She's like a goddess."

The other five youngsters giggle amongst themselves.

"Guys, seriously. Trikru tonight or not." Bellamy is exasperated at the way the subject changed so much.

"Count me in." Lexa answers wistfully.

Octavia places a hand on her best friend's arm. "Maybe it's about time you had some fun with someone your own age. Might help you get over your crush."

Lexa shrugs. "Maybe."

"Right guys, we need to up the mood, we've got birthdays to celebrate and women to find." Finn tries to lift the mood a little before he throws his bag over his shoulder and heads to his next class. "Count me in bitches." He throws back over to the table as he disappears out of view.

The rest of the group disbands to their various classes, knowing that the details will be worked out later. Lexa has one last look over at Miss Griffin, before heading out to her English class.

Raven laughs at Clarke as she watches Lexa Woods head out of the dining room. "Wow Clarke, Woods has it so bad for you."

Clarke tuts. "She does not Raven."

Raven shakes her head in disbelief. "She does too. You just don't want to admit it, because she's exactly your type."

Clarke nods in agreement. "It's a damn shame she's not a couple of years older."

"Clarke really, her age is not the problem, she's 18, you're 23. The fact that she's your student is the issue you need to be focusing on."

"Only for the next 10 weeks." Clarke leers.

"Hmmm. You just be careful Clarke. I don't want you to ruin your career before it's started."

"Come on Reyes, I'm not being serious." Clarke concentrates on her drink; the truth is that she has become quite taken with her student this year. Every time she sees the younger woman, she doesn't know how she feels, or what she wants. But she knows for damn sure that no matter what, absolutely nothing can happen until Lexa graduates.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The six school friends had met at Anya's and pre-drunk to an acceptable limit; they didn't want to be too smashed when they arrived at the club to draw attention to themselves, especially given that Finn is still underage. But they had arrived about an hour ago, and are all suitably buzzed, and dancing in a circle at the centre of the dance floor, gaining more than a few appreciative glances. Expect of course Lincoln and Octavia who have been lost in one another, those too really do only have eyes for each other.

Clarke huffs into Trikru, she hadn't wanted to come out tonight, but Raven had been insistent. Something about Clarke getting over her little crush, and finding a real woman, or a man for that matter.

She steps over the threshold and glances around the room. She stops dead when she spots six of her students in the middle of the floor, including the one she's been thinking about a little too much recently. She stops so abruptly that Raven actually walks straight into her back.

"Clarke what the hell..." it's at this point she locks eyes on the centre of the dance floor, she can't help the smirk that forms on her face.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea." Clarke is genuinely worried.

Raven tuts. "Wow Clarke, have you got it that bad for Woods that you don't trust yourself in the same room as her."

"Not with this much alcohol, no." Clarke mumbles under her breath.

"What?" Clarke's really glad that Raven didn't hear her and just shakes her head.

Raven grabs her hand and pulls her towards the dance floor. "Let's go say hi."

"Excuse me?" Clarke starts to protest.

"We may as well hit this issue head on, otherwise it's going to be the elephant in the room for the rest of the night; I need your head in the game Clarke."

So, they stride over, as soon as Lexa sees them both her heart rises into her mouth, what the hell are they doing in here; and why the hell are they coming over?

To be fair to them, Octavia, who had just come up for air from Lincoln, Anya and even Bellamy notice the change in Lexa's demeanour almost immediately, and as soon as they see who's striding over, they all know why.

"Well well well, I didn't realise we were having an impromptu lesson here in the middle of the nightclub." Raven starts. "I'm not entirely convinced that you're all 18." She eyes them all suspiciously.

The teenagers panic, eyes darting around from one to another, before settling on Finn who of course being the only 17-year-old has more reason to panic than the rest.

Raven loses it. "Relax guys, I know the majority of you are fine; were not here to check up on you, just to have a good time, and say hi."

Anya relaxes. "Well how about we go and get some drinks in Miss Reyes." Lexa assumes that she must be a little drunker than she thought, for her to be that forward with her teacher.

"Wow well you just made me feel a hundred years old. New rule, you can call me Raven when we're outside of school."

"Sounds good to me." With that Anya and Raven head to the bar, leaving Clarke and Lexa nervously loitering. Lincoln and Octavia get back to dancing, and Bellamy and Finn head out into the club, most probably looking for their next victim; leaving the teacher and pupil alone.

"So, what should I call you?" Lexa nervously continues Anya and Ravens previous chat.

"Clarke." Wow she feels so nervous in this environment with Lexa, she is so beautiful. "My name is Clarke."

"Cool." Lexa smiles, and before she has a chance to start anymore nervous chatter she's tapped on the shoulder by a girl, probably closer to Clarke's age than her own, she'd noticed her checking her out earlier, and she's actually really attractive, had Clarke not just shown up, she would have had no issues following her into the abyss of the dance floor.

"Want to dance?" It's clear from the older woman's stance; she looks like a tiger about to pounce; that she wants to do more than just dance. But Lexa really couldn't be less interested. Clarke has to swallow the jealously that she feels, she's praying internally that Lexa doesn't take the woman up on her offer.

"No thank you." She's as polite as she can be. "I don't want to leave my friend by herself."

The woman looks past Lexa at Clarke, she has no qualms about looking her up and down to the point that Clarke actually feels uncomfortable. She glances back to Lexa and shrugs her shoulders. "Your loss."

Wow rude, is Lexa's main thought, she turns back to Clarke. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be, I'm sure that happens a lot."

Lexa raises her eyebrows, and lets a hint of a smile play on her lips, Clarke's nerves kick in. "Erm I'm mean, because you're very attractive Lexa...wait I mean, I don't mean that..." flustered is the best way to describe Clarke right now.

Lexa places a hand on Clarke's shoulder, and it burns through the older woman. "Relax."

Lexa is astounded and delighted in equal measure, could it actually be that Miss Griffin likes her back? Clarke on the other hand, needs to escape, the air feels thick and she's struggling to breath. She leans into the younger woman.

"I need some air." Oh my god Lexa smells divine. "I'm going for a smoke."

Lexa mulls that over, the first unattractive trait that she's discovered about her teacher, but she's willing to let it slide. "I'll come with you."

Lexa follows Clarke to the side of the building and out through the fire exit into the alley by the side of the club.

"You could have danced with her you know. I would have been fine on my own, while Raven got back from the bar." Clarke needs to know if Lexa was actually interested.

The teenager smirks. "I'm sure you would have been fine, but I didn't want to dance with her."

Clarke is relieved. She pulls out her cigarettes, and offers the pack to Lexa. "Trying to get me to indulge in unsavoury pastimes Miss Griffin." Lexa can't help but flirt.

"Yeah I guess underage drinking is quite enough vices for one evening. Please don't call me Miss Griffin."

"I'm 18, Clarke." Lexa clarifies.

"I know you are, but what about all of your friends?" She pins Lexa with a stare.

"Aw come on Clarke, Octavia and Bellamy literally just had their birthday, so it's only Finn who's still only 17, and it's his birthday in a couple of weeks."

"I guess that's not so bad." Clarke's lights her cigarette.

"So how come you and Miss Reyes are in here tonight? I've never seen you guys in here before."

"You a regular are you Lexa?" She smirks.

"I may be a frequent visitor; the bouncers are the most lapse in the city." She winks which causes Clarke to laugh out loud.

She quickly regains her composure, and looks Lexa straight into those amazing green eyes, her first mistake of the evening. She swallows, her throat feels a litter dryer than it did previously.

But she needs to see Lexa's reaction to her next sentence. "Raven thinks it's about time I met someone, so here we are."

Lexa can't help her reaction, she tries, but she can't mask the jealously that she feels, it makes her feel physically sick, the thought of her watching Clarke leave the club tonight with someone else, it simply won't do.

Clarke knows that it shouldn't, but Lexa's reaction delights her.

Lexa decides that she needs to take drastic action. Clarke's brow furrows in confusion as the younger woman, takes the cigarette out of her hand and throws it on the floor. Clarke watches Lexa but she doesn't speak. Here goes nothing, Lexa leans in, her only thought, to capture Clarke's lips with her own.

Clarke knows she should stop this from happening, in fact her brain is screaming at her to do something, turn her head, step away, anything. But she doesn't, she meets Lexa's lips with her own, and engages in the most wonderful kiss she thinks she's ever had.

Lexa nervous at first gets completely lost in the kiss when she realises that Clarke is reciprocating. Oh my is she reciprocating, Lexa's tongue is itching to gain entrance into the older woman's mouth and Clarke doesn't disappoint.

It's only when Lexa thinks she hears her name being called that she even thinks about pulling away. She definitely heard it that time. She pulls away from her teacher and pokes her head around the corner to see Octavia sprinting towards her. The best word Lexa can use to describe her best friend is frantic.

"Lexa." The fear is apparent in Octavia's eyes as she catches up to the two women. "Quick get inside."

Octavia turns and starts to sprint back towards the entrance. "Wait Octavia, what's going on?"

Octavia turns back momentarily at the sound of Lexa's voice. "It's Finn, he's been stabbed."

Lexa's world stops for a moment, that can't be true, can it? The fear that was evident in Octavia moments ago, consumes her, and her legs start moving as fast as they will carry her in Octavia's direction. Clarke takes it all in, and quickly follows the two younger women back inside the club.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Once inside the club, it's pure chaos. Lexa and Clarke follow Octavia straight to Finn, who's sprawled out on the floor. Lexa really can't comprehend what's happened here, but she removes her shirt immediately, she feels a slight chill, as she strips down to her vest; and drops to her knees by her stricken friend. She uses her shirt to stem the bleeding from Finns stomach, he really isn't in a good way.

Clarke follows suit by removing her jacket and using it to apply pressure to another wound on Finns back. Someone has had a real go at the youngster.

Lexa is struck by the amount of blood, it can't be a good thing that this amount of blood is on the outside of his body. "Come on Finn, fight." It's all she can't think of to say, he doesn't respond.

Before Lexa has a chance to comprehend what's going on, she has been swept aside by paramedics, and they busy themselves with trying to save her friends life. She steps back, it's almost as if she's encased in a bubble. She's covered in blood. It's only when she feels someone tug on her arm that she is able to pull her stare away from her stricken friend, and attempt to lift the haze that has descended on her.

It's Octavia, her eyes are bloodshot, red, with tears still streaming. "They're taking him to Arkadia General."

Lexa just nods, she has lost the ability to form words. Clarke is worried about the younger girl, and all of her other students to be fair. No one should ever have to witness what they just have. "Come on, Raven and I will make sure you all get to the hospital."

Raven nods, and the 7 of them head outside to hail a taxi. All 7 having the same thoughts. Please god let him be okay.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

The hospital waiting room is not a great place in any circumstances really. Finn had been rushed into surgery as soon as he'd arrived. Lexa who was looked at by her friends as the leader of their group had been tasked with calling Finns parents. It was the worst phone call of her life, one she was still recovering from.

She's currently holding Anya's hand but leaning against Clarke in her chair, she and Raven had insisted on waiting with them at the hospital. Lexa and Clarke are still covered in blood, they have been told by the police that their clothes are evidence and will be needed down at the station as soon as they had any word on Finns condition that's where they were headed next.

Octavia and Lincoln were comforting each other, whilst Bellamy just has his head between his legs. Raven has a comforting hand placed on his back.

Mr and Mrs Collins run into the waiting room, panicked. Lexa rises to her feet, knowing again that it will fall on her to explain the situation. She's not sure where she finds the strength to speak and keep the tears at bay at the same time.

"He's in surgery."

Mrs Collins throws her arms around Lexa and pulls her into a hug. When she pulls back, she has only one question for the young woman. "Lexa, what the hell happened?"

It takes Lexa by surprise. "I don't know. I wasn't there." It hits her like a tonne of bricks, she wasn't there, when Finn needed her the most, she wasn't there; and it's too much. The breakdown that she's managed to keep at bay, crashes through, and she starts to sob, to the point that she can't breathe. Mrs Collins pulls her back into the hug, Mr Collins wraps his arm around them both, and it's not long until, Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy, and Anya all pile on too.

Clarke's looks over to Raven, she feels like she's intruding somehow, they both have tears in the eyes at the sight before them.

The hug is broken, when a Doctor enters the room. "I'm looking for Mr and Mrs Collins."

Everyone holds their breath as Finns parents confirms who they are. "Can we go somewhere a little more private?"

Mrs Collins speaks. "Anything you have to say, you can say in front of all of us, these five are his brothers and sisters."

The doctor nods, he swallows hard, Lexa notes the action, this can't be good. "We tried everything we could, but I'm afraid that he lost too much blood." The doctor takes a deep breath and looks first Mr Collins and then Mrs Collins square in the eye, he holds her stare. "He passed away about 15 minutes ago."

Mrs Collins collapses to the floor. Lexa sees it happen but she can't take it in, she takes a step back in shock, and watches helplessly as Mr Collins reaches down to prize his wife from the floor, aided by Lincoln and Bellamy. Octavia and Anya both look as shocked as Lexa feels, but they are both in floods of tears. Lexa doesn't feel like crying, she feels like being sick. It's all too much, she needs some air, but she can't move, she now gasping for breath and starting to panic.

Clarke sees it, and she is immediately on her feet to comfort her student, she gently rubs her back, and whispers in her ear, level and calmly, soothing her, telling her to take deep breaths and generally just telling her to calm down. Slowly but surely it starts to work, and Lexa couldn't be more grateful for Clarkes assistance.

Clarke looks over to Raven, who looks just as lost as she feels. What started out as a fun night out has turned into a living nightmare.

 **Any reviews are greatly appreciated.**

 **Find me on Twitter at Eden_Ashley_Chr**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let me know what you think. Any feedback good or bad is appreciated. P.S. I've never written a sex scene before... let me know what you think.**

 **I own nothing.**

After processing the news, Clarke and Lexa were led into a private room to remove their blood-stained clothes so they could be bagged for evidence. There was no emotion involved, it was methodical. Once it was over and they both changed into some scrubs, they were sent down to the police station, the others are already there giving their statements. It's almost 4 in the morning but the police were adamant that it was better to take their statements now whilst everything is fresh in their memory. This despite protests from Raven and Clarke who can both see that the teenagers are all far too distraught and exhausted for this night to continue much longer.

Raven and Anya had been the first two in for interview, they were still at the bar when it happened so didn't really see much of anything. Lincoln and Octavia were next, but all they could really add was the screams followed by seeing Finn fall to the floor, and the backs of who they assumed were the perpetrators running back out of the club. They were both upset that they couldn't give a better description, it was far too dark for them to see much at all.

Next it was Lexa to get called in. It could have gotten a little awkward when she was asked where she was as the stabbing happened, but in all honesty, she was far too tired to care at this point. The detective taking her statement didn't really do much to enamour himself to her.

"So, Alexa, can you describe where you were when it happened, and what you saw."

"Lexa." She sighs.

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Lexa. I didn't see anything, I was outside. I only got into the club after it had happened, when Octavia came to get me."

"What were you doing outside?" The smarmy detective seems intrigued.

"I was with my friend while she was having a smoke."

"Your friend?"

"Clarke Griffin."

"Your teacher?" He raises an eyebrow as he speaks.

Lexa just shrugs. "I didn't want to stay on the dance floor by myself, and I didn't want to leave Miss Griffin outside by herself."

"What were you talking about with your teacher?" He almost sniggers.

Lexa really cannot be bothered with this anymore. "Is it that hard to believe that a student and teacher might have the ability to have an adult conversation? I am 18 after all?"

"Fair enough."

The interview continued to cover what happened when she got back into the club, by the time she was excused she really was dead on her feet. She was surprised to see Clarke waiting for her in the waiting room. She slides down into the chair next to her, and glances at her watch.

"It's almost 5am. What are you still doing here?"

Clarke rubs her eyes, and yawns. "Well everyone else's parents came for them, so I thought I'd wait until yours got here so I could make sure that you all got home okay."

Lexa sighs. "We'll be waiting a while for my parents to arrive."

"Did the police not call them?" Clarke is confused.

"They probably tried. But I don't know my father and my Mom is probably smashed?"

Clarke looks confused, Lexa explains. "My Mums an alcoholic, she won't be coming to pick me up any time soon."

Clarkes not sure she was ready for that bombshell on today of all days. But she swallows the emotion it stirs in her and rises from her seat, before offering the stunning brunette her hand. Lexa tiredly accepts, and once she's on her feet she looks quizzically at her teacher.

"You can crash on my couch."

Lexa is too tired to over think this, all she knows is that's she's exhausted and she doesn't want to be alone right now, so she follows her teacher out into the fresh cool morning air.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Clarke provided Lexa with some pyjamas, and the younger woman tiredly trudges back into her teachers front room wearing the bright blue bottoms and black vest; Clarke is just setting up her couch with her spare pillow and quilt.

"You can take my bed if you want? I really don't mind." It's been a traumatic night for Clarke, she imagines it's been 100 times worse for Lexa; giving up her bed seems like a small sacrifice.

"The couch is fine." Lexa smiles, Clarke can see its genuine. "I doubt I'll sleep anyway."

Clarke sits on the impromptu bed, and gestures for Lexa to do the same. The brunette collapses onto the couch, and much as she did in the hospital waiting room, she rests her head-on Clarke's shoulder; the difference this time, is that Clarke has no reservations about putting her arm around her student and pulling her into a hug.

Clarke doesn't speak she just wants to provide comfort and let Lexa know that she's here for her; her actions seem to have the desired effect. She feels Lexa snuggle into her side then the youngster continues to speak.

"I can't believe how quickly that night changed from amazing to awful." She sighs. "It literally flipped within the space of a few seconds."

Clarke is transported back to the kiss they shared just before all hell broke loose, it feels like it was a lifetime ago now. She sighs, Lexa catches its.

"Don't take it away from me yet Clarke. I can't cope with you telling me it was a mistake at this precise moment in time." Lexa closes her eyes.

Clarke knows it was a mistake, she knows that deep down Lexa knows it too. But she won't say it out loud, she can't; and not just for Lexa's sake. So instead she kisses Lexa on the temple. "Try and get some sleep. Everything else can wait until tomorrow."

Lexa nods and watches as Clarke makes her way upstairs to bed. Lexa settles down, she may as well try and get some sleep. She's secretly hoping that when she wakes up all of this will have been a really bad nightmare.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

It's around midday when Lexa wakes up, she managed a couple of hours' sleep, which is better than nothing. She tiredly stretches and glances around the room, she remembers Clarke's front room, her hope that last night may have been a dream, dashed. She can't see Clarke, but she can hear her, it sounds like she's rattling about in the kitchen. Lexa decides to go and investigate.

Clarke smirks as her student stumbles into her kitchen, she looks adorable. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

Lexa waves her arm in a way that conveys that she isn't bothered, she can't actually speak as she's stifling a huge yawn. Clarke laughs. "How are you feeling?"

"I still feel like yesterday wasn't real. I feel like sleep was a good idea." She smiles as she sits at the counter and Clarke places a mug of coffee in front of her.

"What are your plans for the day?"

Lexa shudders at Clarke's question. "I'm going to have to go over to the Collins', I need to make sure his mum and dad are okay. No doubt all the guys will head there too, so I can make sure they're all surviving too." She shrugs her shoulders.

Clarke is worried. "They're really lucky to have you Lexa; what I'm worried about, is who's going to make sure you're okay?"

"I'm used to having to take care of myself; but me and the guys, we all have each other's backs. I'll be just fine."

Clarke reaches over a grabs her hand. "Well if you need any extra support, I'm here."

Lexa smiles, but she knows she shouldn't get her hopes up. "We should talk about what happened between us last night." She continues nervously. "I know it's massively inappropriate because you're my teacher, and you probably think it was a huge mistake."

Clarke squeezes the hand she is still holding. "The last thing you need to be worrying about right now is me and you. But for the record, I don't think it was a mistake, not the kiss. The circumstances could be better. But that's something we can talk about another time okay. I'm here for you right now."

"Thank you." Lexa can't help the smile that erupts into her face, at Clarke's admission that she didn't think the kiss was a mistake.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Clarke loaned Lexa some clothes before dropping her off at home so she could get comfortable in her own clothes. Lexa then made her way over to Finns house, and it's his front door that she finds herself standing in front of now. She swallows hard, she knows she needs to get her shit together before she enters. She needs to be strong, she can't fall apart in front of everyone again like she did at the hospital last night. She lets herself into the Collins residence, like she has done a million times before, and trudges through to the kitchen; she isn't remotely surprised to see the whole gang already there. Octavia sitting on Lincolns knee, Anya slung back in her chair, her face still awash with disbelief. Bellamy has a different expression on his face, he looks agitated, he looks angry. Mr and Mrs Collins look like they got even less sleep than Lexa did, they look drained.

Lexa sinks into an empty chair at the dining room table, next to Mrs Collins, who immediately gives her a small smile and pulls her into a hug, she doesn't let go, and Lexa just clings onto the older woman like her life depends on it. And that's how they all stay, silent in each other's company, taking comfort from it, comfort of knowing that they all loved Finn very much, and he was the sole reason why everyone in this room is as close as they are. Lexa couldn't even hazard a guess at how long they all stayed there like that in a comfortable silence. It's not until the house phone rings, and Mrs Collins moves into the front room to answer it, closely followed by her husband that anyone even thinks about speaking.

The teenagers become fidgety, Octavia slides off of Lincoln's lap and into a seat of her own, Anya moves forward so her arms are now resting on the table in front of her. Lexa finally decides to break the silence.

"What the fuck happened last night?"

Her stare is firmly on Bellamy, knowing that he was with Finn at the time of the attack, and he doesn't disappoint.

He practically spits out. "It was the Azgeda."

This confuses Lexa no end, to the point that she almost laughs, Bellamy's suggestion is so ludicrous. "The Azgeda?" She doesn't hide the exasperation from her tone.

Bellamy looks a little sheepishly, he can hardly believe it himself, but he knows what he saw. Lexa has no problem with vocalising her questions and apparent frustration at Bellamy's suggestion.

"Bellamy why on earth would the Azgeda want to attack Finn."

"I don't know."

Lexa doesn't stop. "They're a gang Bell, but they're not stupid, they don't just attack without good reason."

"Maybe the fact that Finn is Skikru was a good enough reason."

Lexa can't stop the jaded laugh that falls from her lips. "Finn's family has links to the ancient Skikru tribe Bell. He had no affiliation to the misguided gang that the tribe has become." Lexa struggles to get her head around it. "If anything, if they decided they were going to attack the descendants of the tribes they don't like, you would think me, Anya and Linc would be higher on the list than Finn; the Azgeda have a much bigger hatred for the Trikru."

Lincoln starts to think out loud. "Maybe they thought he was Trikru, we were in a club of the same name."

Bellamy shakes his head emphatically. "Nope. No way. This was targeted. They came in headed straight for Finn and then left, it was Finn they came for. The Azgeda are far too meticulous for a case of mistaken identity."

Lexa voices another of the many questions. "What makes you think this was the Azgeda anyway?"

"It was a hit Lex I swear." Lexa can tell from his eyes that he really believes it; Bell continues. "They were both dressed in black from head to toe, hoods up, with bandanas covering their faces."

Lexa couldn't deny, everything that Bellamy was telling her, it sounds like a hit by the Azgeda, but she can't bring herself to believe that they would be so reckless as to attack a defenceless 17-year-old for no reason, if it was the Azgeda, there had to be more too it.

Bellamy can see that Lexa is coming around to his story, so he takes his chance. "The question is, what are we going to do about it?"

Lexa's head snaps up, he can't be serious, can he? The expression on his face tells her that he is in fact deadly serious. "What can we possibly do about it Bell?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He looks not just at Lexa, but the rest of the room, apparently, it isn't obvious. He shakes his head, he's going to have to spell it out for his friends. "We need to avenge Finns death."

Lexa can't contain her laughter anymore, Bellamy is being ridiculous. "Let me get this straight, you want the five of us to take on the Azgeda gang, on some whim. Tell me Bellamy, what do we do if it turns out it wasn't the ice nation after all?" Lexa uses the English translation of the gang's name.

Bellamy doesn't have an answer for that. Lexa continues. "We do not want to be getting involved in gang warfare. If we do the most likely outcome is that we end up like Finn, in a body bag."

This makes everyone flinch. Bellamy knows he has no chance of anyone backing him if Lexa doesn't, so he decides to attack. "It's no surprise that you don't want to do this for Finn; it's not like you've really given a shit about any of us recently Lex. A certain blond teacher seems to have taken all of your attention. I mean where even were you last night?"

Lexa knows what he's doing, but that doesn't mean his words don't hurt, particularly about her absence last night. She decides to let the group show where their loyalties lie.

She looks out across the others. "If anyone wants to follow Bellamy and his hair brained plan, and end up dead, then please feel free. I will not be joining you on your crusade. I respect Finn his memory and his family too much to get involved in such ridiculousness."

Anya has no hesitation. "I stand with you Lex, we need to let the police do their job."

Lincoln is a millisecond later. "I'm with you Lex."

Bellamy looks at his sister, who holds his gaze until she is too on her feet. "I stand with you Lexa." It's only after she's finished speaking that she looks over at her best friend and offers a small smile. Bellamy couldn't even get his own sister to back him up.

"When you guys remember that blood must have blood, come and find me." Bellamy practically runs out of the kitchen, and the slam of the front door follows shortly after. Everyone left in the room sinks back into their chairs.

Lexa looks over at Octavia, who looks on the verge of tears. "He's hurting O." The brunette nods in agreement. "But you have to get through to him, or he's going to end up dead."

Octavia knows that Lexa is right, and she damned if she's going to lose her brother as well as her best friend.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Lexa's legs have brought her here, her mind on default. She knows she shouldn't be here, but that doesn't stop her from reaching out and knocking on the black wooden door emblazoned with the numbers 2 and 3 in front of her. She holds her breath and silently hopes that Clarke answers. She isn't disappointed.

Clarke is surprised to see her student standing there, but that emotion is quickly overtaken by worry when she takes in the look on the younger woman's face.

"Lexa, hey." She has no hesitation with her next sentence. "Come on in."

She guides Lexa through the door and into her living room. Lexa knows she should at least try to formulate a sentence. "I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go."

It comes out quietly and it break Clarke's heart. As she's found herself doing a lot over these past few days, she pulls her student into a hug. "Hey, I told you I was here for you." She plants a kiss on the brunette's temple. "You're welcome here anytime."

Clarke smiles and is delighted when Lexa reciprocates. "You look exhausted. Why don't I make up your bed on my couch again?"

Lexa just nods, it's almost as if Clarke's words have made her realise just how tired she actually is; she collapses onto the couch whilst Clarke heads off into the bowels of the house to find her spare quilt, and pillows. She's greeted a few moments later by a pillow being thrown at her head and a brilliant grin from Clarke. Lexa can't help but grin back, she adjusts the pillow so it's under her head and makes herself comfortable. Clarke passes her the pyjamas she lent her the night before, before placing the folded duvet on her student's legs.

"I'm going to head up to bed." She sits on the couch next to Lexa's legs as she speaks. "That will give you the privacy to get changed."

Lexa smirks. "I don't mind an audience." Clarke laughs, and Lexa is sure it's the most wonderful sound she's ever heard.

"Well as much as I'm sure I'd enjoy the show." Clarke mentally berates herself, but she can't help but flirt with the stunning brunette. Her gaze drops to her lips for a second, and she remembers just how good the kiss they shared on Friday night was. She quickly recovers though, shaking her head.

"You look like you need the sleep. Just shout up if you need anything."

Lexa just nods, too delighted by Clarke's flirting to form an actually response. Her heart actually stops beating when Clarke leans down and kisses her on the cheek. "Good night Lexa."

Lexa swallows, her throats dry, she still can't believe the affect her teacher has on her. "Good night Clarke."

She watches as Clarke heads up the stairs which actually start in the front room, meaning she's able to watch the blonde right up to the top. When she's out of view, Lexa finally exhales, and lets her head flop back onto the pillow. What is she doing, should she really be trying to start something up with her teacher, in the midst of everything that is happening regarding Finn; does she really want Clarke to risk losing her job, well she knows the answer to that instantly; of course, she doesn't want Clarke to lose her job and ruin her career over her, she would be devastated. But deep down she knows, that if she ever gets the opportunity to kiss Clarke again, she won't be able to refuse it.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

It's loud, and it takes Clarke a few second to fully wake up to the noise; but when she does she realises it's an awful scream, coming from downstairs; Lexa. As soon as she works it out in her head, she flies out of bed and down her stairs, she sees the younger woman, thrashing about on the couch. It's a dream; she's having a nightmare. Thank god is Clarke's first thought, the volume of the sound coming from the brunette was so loud, that she was genuinely worried that she was going to be faced with Lexa being brutally murdered in her living room.

She makes it to the couch in record time and pulls Lexa into her arms, and starts to attempt to sooth her, much like she did at the hospital when she was having a panic attack. It's not long before flailing arms become still, and Lexa's breathing evens out. She slowly opens her eyes and focuses on Clarke, these green eyes are going to be the death of her, they are filled with confusion at present, as Lexa attempts to work out what has happened in her own mind. Clarke allows her the time she needs, and keeps stoking up and down Lexa's arms, trying to provide additional comfort.

Lexa focuses on the bright blue eyes staring back at her, filled with concern, and she slowly starts to piece together what's happening; it was a nightmare that much is obvious, in her dreams she was back at the nightclub, but this time it was Clarke getting stabbed as well as Finn, Lexa couldn't do anything to protect her in her dream, she knows that she would die before she would let anything happen to the gorgeous blonde in reality. Lexa is so relieved that Clarke is okay, once she gets past that initial worry, she takes in the closeness between them, Clarke had obviously pulled her into a bear hug to try and calm her down, and as a result their chests are still in contact, and she can feel Clarke's breath mingling with her own.

Clarke sees clarity appear on Lexa's face, and the confusion in her eyes, is replaced by something else. Unmistakably desire, her emerald eyes transform, they're a shade darker than they were a few moments ago. Lexa watches in awe as Clarke's pupils dilate. The older woman clearly wants this as much as she does. This gives Lexa the confidence to lean forward and capture Clarke's lips with her own.

As she was at the nightclub, she's fully prepared for her teacher to pull away, but once again, much to Lexa's delight Clarke doesn't. Clarke can't help herself, Lexa lips appear to have magical powers, the ability to make her forget that she is about to make a huge mistake; instead of pulling back, which she knows she should, she tries to pull Lexa in impossibly closer, she's actually clawing at the younger woman's back, trying to get deeper into the kiss. It's not long before Lexa's tongue has gained entrance into her mouth, and it's almost like a duel between them, to try and taste more of the other; it's heated and filled with desire, desire that Lexa can't help but take further.

Her hands that had just been in Clarke's hair, pulling the blond closer into the kiss, now move to the black vest that Clarke clearly wears to sleep in, and she pulls it over the older woman's head. Lexa breaks the kiss to allow herself to take in the now topless blonde, Clarke obviously doesn't wear a bra to bed, and Lexa is eternally grateful for that fact now. Stunning.

She lets her eyes linger for a second, and Clarke doesn't think she's ever been looked at like this before, she expected to be more nervous, I mean she is essentially flashing a pupil, but Lexa looking at her like she's the most glorious thing she's ever seen, does something to Clarke; she has no hesitation when Lexa's lips are forcefully back on her own, their tongues recommence their previous battle.

Lexa's hands start by gently cupping Clarke's breasts, and it's not long before she starts working her magic on her nipples, causing Clarke to growl into the kiss. The noise vibrates through Lexa, she wants to make it her mission in life to make Clarke make more noises like that. Clarke is frustrated when Lexa breaks their kiss for a second time; but it's a millisecond later that Lexa lips are back on Clarke, this time on her neck, kissing at sucking at her pulse point, cause Clarke to throw her head back, between Lexa's mouth on her neck and her hands on her nipples she thinks she might actually be in heaven.

Lexa continues her descent, and it's not long before she closes her lips around one of Clarke's now very erect nipples. Clarke immediately grabs both of hands into Lexa's hair, holding her in place. Lexa delights at the moan that falls from Clarke's lips as she makes the movement. Lexa kisses across Clarke's chest and takes the other nipple into her mouth.

Clarke looks down, at the younger woman, gently licking and sucking at her nipples, and marvels at the feelings that Lexa is inducing. But she also has a moment of clarity; her brain for some frustrating reason reminds her that the young woman, currently delighting in wrapping her tongue around a very turned on nipple is her student. It's like a bucket of ice cold water. Clarke removes herself from the couch by standing up, and thus removes her breast from Lexa's mouth. Lexa is shocked by the sudden loss of contact, she looks up and realises that Clarke has gotten cold feet, the look of pure terror in in face, combined with the fact that she has her arms crossed over her boobs, meaning Lexa can't see them anymore is confirmation of that.

Lexa isn't quite ready to give up on this yet. She wants it, she needs it. She stands from the couch and starts to slowly move towards Clarke, for every step that the brunette takes forward the blonde takes one back. They continue like this until Clarke's naked back hits the wall of her front room, right at the bottom of the stairs that lead directly up to her bedroom.

She holds her breath and watches as Lexa, doesn't take another step forward, but instead, reaches down to the hem of her own vest, the vest that Clarke had given her to change into a few hours ago; and pulls it over her head, meaning that they are both topless now. Clarke can't avert her eyes like she knows she should, she takes in Lexa's beauty, her perfectly formed breasts down to her flat toned stomach, which are boarded by wide hips.

It appears that Lexa hasn't finished there, Clarke continues to watch in awe, as she pulls off her pyjama bottoms and underwear in one fail swoop. Clarke swallows and discovers that her mouth is dry, at the sight of this beautiful woman, standing naked in front of her. It's all this point that Lexa takes a final step forward, Clarke tries to take one back, but just hits the wall again.

She is frozen, mesmerised by Lexa; who reaches out and grabs Clarke's hand before placing the older woman's fingers against the wetness that is pooling between her legs. Clarke gasps, shudders and closes her eyes. Lexa is soaked.

Her heart leaps into her throat when Lexa leans into her ear and whispers. "Look how much I want this."

Clarke actually whimpers at Lexa's words; and regains a little of her brain function as Lexa lets her hand drop. But it's only momentarily, as the brunette drops to her knees, and Clarke loses the ability to breath once again. Lexa slowly; slowly enough for Clarke to stop her if she wants to, mirrors what she did with her own pyjama bottoms and underwear; she gently slides the garments down Clarke's legs. Clarke finds that her body is betraying her again, she steps out of the final pieces of clothing, and her breath hitches again, as Lexa stands back up, almost pressed against Clarke. She slips her hand down between Clarke's legs; this time it's Lexa that shudders, Clarke is so wet; the older woman feels a little embarrassed at just how wet she actually is.

Lexa pulls her hand away and brings her fingers up to her face to inspect them, Clarke inwardly cringes at the younger girls glistening fingers.

Lexa looks her dead in the eye. "Look how much you want this."

Clarke can't deny it, but she's hoping Lexa isn't expecting her to formulate a verbal answer. Lexa looks back to her fingers and decides that one way or another she is going to taste Clarke tonight. She places one of her coated fingers into her mouth and delights in the taste as she licks it clean. She then follows suit with her other fingers. Clarke eyes widen as she watches the younger woman, she really isn't playing fair here. Once finished, she looks back to Clarke, who's usually bright blue eyes are now pure black; Lexa pins her with a stare that Clarke knows is basically an 'it's your move'.

Clarke feels her will power fading away, all she can do is look at Lexa's lips and think about how much she wants to taste herself on them. Her resolve vanishes, and she pounces on Lexa, she loves kissing this woman, it's intoxicating. She can't get enough of the brunette. The kiss is full of passion, and need it's all tongues and teeth clashing. Lexa quickly pushes her hand back down into Clarke's wetness, and it sends shivers down her spine just how ready the blond is for her. She seeks out her clit, and starts to rub slow circles, Clarke bites Lexa's lip at the sudden sensation, and there's that growl again. It causes Lexa to up her pace, she knows that Clarke needs release as much as she does.

Clarke's hand quickly seeks out Lexa's clit and she starts to match Lexa's pace, causing Lexa to break the kiss and bite down on Clarke's collar bone. Fuck she is going to come so quickly, and it seems that Clarke is going to have the same issue.

They are matching each other stroke for stroke, and it's becoming more and more frantic, the two women are grinding into each other, both desperate for release. The panting from both of them becomes more and more short and sharp. Clarke starts to whimper and Lexa knows she's close, she forces herself to look up into Clarke's eyes, and she is just in time to see Clarke's eyes roll back into her head; as the older woman loses herself to her orgasm, and the sight is all it takes for Lexa to join her. Neither of them slows their pace, wanting to make sure that the other, falls fully over the edge. It's not long before both of them become rigid, and then collapse into each other, barely staying upright.

Clarke's head drops to Lexa's shoulder, her senses are heightened, she feels the sweat on the younger girl's body, she tastes salty on her skin, Clarke's own sweat, mingling in with the rest. Clarke's current mindset is well she's gone this far she may as well go the whole hog now; to be honest after what's just happened she doesn't think she could resist Lexa anyway. She gently pulls on one of Lexa's many braids, causing bright green eyes to meet her own, she sees them flash with worry, Lexa obviously thinking that Clarke is going to tell her that what just happened was a huge mistake.

Instead Clarke smiles, she could get used to seeing Lexa like this, rosy cheeks and sweaty brow. She doesn't speak, she just grabs Lexa's hand and pulls gently indicating that she wants the younger woman to follow her. Lexa feels euphoric when she realises that Clarke is pulling her upstairs, towards her bedroom. Clarke needs this and so does Lexa, Clarke will face the consequences tomorrow, tonight she intends on keeping Lexa up all night.

 **Any reviews are greatly appreciated.**

 **Find me on Twitter at Eden_Ashley_Chr**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let me know what you think. Any feedback good or bad is appreciated.**

 **I own nothing.**

Clarke wakes up after the best night's sleep ever. She allows herself to smile when she fells the younger woman wrapped in her embrace; limbs tangled to the point that she doesn't know where she ends and Lexa starts. She's never felt this comfortable waking up with a lover before; until she doesn't.

As she has a tendency to do when she's around Lexa, her happiness turns to fear. She untangles herself from the younger woman, and lets out an almighty sigh, that turns into a breathy "shit." As in shit what has she done? She runs her hand through her hair as she looks down at the still sleeping brunette. What a beautiful sight. Clarke is so conflicted, she doesn't know what to do. She decides to face that dilemma after a shower, and she skulks still naked into her bathroom.

She quickly turns the shower on, and steps in, she puts the heat high, it's almost burning her skin. Burning away Lexa. At the thought of the younger woman, she's instantly transported back to last night, she can see Lexa's lips on her, can feel them. She remembers screaming the younger woman's name, god how she wants to do that again. Clarke decides the temperature in the shower needs to decrease by a fair few degrees. She hates that at the edge of every single memory she has of Lexa is tinged with the thought that she can't escape from. 'She's your student. What the fuck are you doing'.

Lexa had woken up, she guesses a few seconds after Clarke. She almost died and went to heaven went she felt the gorgeous blond snuggle into her from behind. But it didn't last, within what felt like milliseconds, Clarke had extracted herself from their entanglement. Lexa heard her teachers frustrated sigh, and Lexa knew that Clarke thought last night was a huge mistake, she felt her heart drop into her feet. She felt Clarke's weight leave the bed, and heard the quiet slam of what she presumes is the bathroom door; her assumption is confirmed a few moments later when she hears water starting to pour from the shower.

She can't bear to wait for Clarke and see the regret in her eyes, so she quickly and quietly makes her way downstairs and redresses in her clothes from yesterday. She glances back upstairs, the shower is still running. She slips through the front door, and decides to head home where she can shower and change; and try and forget about last night. That was going to prove difficult. How stupid has she been, what did she actually would come from getting involved with a teacher.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Lexa walks down the stairs of her own home, towel drying her hair after showering and changing, it made her feel slightly better; however, she still feels like her heart has been ripped out of her chest. She's surprised to be met by Bellamy sitting on the couch in her front room. He smirks at the look of surprise on her face, and she can't help but reciprocate.

"What are you doing here?" As much as she loves all of her friends, her house isn't really a hangout for them. Given that her mum is usually around the place smashed which is massively awkward.

Bellamy gets it, he isn't offended by Lexa's words. "I needed to talk, I figured when you weren't at Anya's or Finn's you must be here." He shrugs. "Unless there is really something going on with you and Miss Griffin." He wiggles his eyebrows.

Lexa's heart almost stops beating, but she recovers enough so that he expression stays neutral. She even manages to roll her eyes, which Bellamy seems to accept as confirmation that he's being ludicrous.

She flops down onto the couch next to Bell, and leans into his side, he adjusts to place his arms around her, and she snuggles into his embrace. They stay like that for a while both really needing the comfort. It's Lexa that finally breaks the comfortable silence.

"So what do you want to talk about Bell?"

She pulls herself up, so she can look him in the eyes. He looks almost upset, conflicted even. She can tell that he's really thinking about how to word whatever he's about to say.

"You were right Lex. The Azgeda wouldn't attack Finn for no reason." He chances looking up, and can see he has his friends full attention. "So what I want to know is why?"

Lexa can't deny that the same question has been playing on her mind. Bellamy was right, the attack had all the hallmarks of the Azgeda, so why on earth would they attack Finn? She sighs as she mulls it over.

"I should have done more Lex." She's surprised when Bellamy starts to speak again. "I was right there with him, and just watched it happen."

She pulls on his arm to make sure she has his attention. "Listen to me Bell, what could you have possibly done? If it was as professional as you say it was, you'd have ended up dead too if you'd have tried to stop it."

She can see that she's fighting back the emotion, not convinced by her words. She squeezes his leg. "Bellamy nobody thinks this was your fault."

"Except for me." He plants a weary smile on his face. "I need to know Lexa."

She sighs. "Me too." She concedes.

"I just don't know how we're ever going to find out Bellamy." She's already made her position regarding getting involved with the Azgeda clear, she has no idea how else they're going to find out what the hell happened on Friday night.

Bellamy has clearly been thinking about it. "If the Azgeda are off limits then we attack from another angle."

He takes in the look of confusion on Lexa's face and it spurs him on. "Finn. He must have been mixed up in something he shouldn't have been, so we go through his things and see what we can find."

"That's a great idea Bell, but the police have taken all of his things, his laptop his mobile and stuff." She doesn't even try to hide her sarcasm.

"They have his stuff now, but they'll pass it back to his Mum and Dad once they processed it, shouldn't be too hard for us to get our hands on it."

"If the police find anything incriminating..." Lexa starts.

Bellamy interrupts. "If the police find anything to incriminate the Azgeda, at best they'll ignore it, and at worst they'll delete it."

Lexa knows that he's right, the Azgeda is the most powerful gang in the City, they certainly seem to have a knack of getting away with things.

Bell continues. "And you know Lex if they do delete it..." he doesn't finish his sentence.

Lexa smiles at him. "Anya will be able to retrieve it."

"Exactly. So what do you think?" A hopeful look takes over his face.

"Well I think it's a lot better than plan A." She smirks. "But Bell if we go through the laptop and the phone any everything else, and we don't get any answers, are you going to be able to drop it?" She pins him with a stare which conveys that he better be.

He decides to be completely honest, he knows that the best way with Lexa. "I don't know. I guess we'll find out."

He shrugs, and Lexa guesses she will have to take it. She just prays that they get the answers they need.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Clarke wandered out of her bathroom with a restored resolve, ready to face Lexa; to find that the beautiful brunette was nowhere to be found. She contemplated calling her, or texting her, but she decided against it. As a result, she's been unable to detach herself from her phone all day hoping to god that Lexa gets in touch.

Her day had become indescribably worse when both she and Raven had been called into school by the headmaster Theo Jaha, she assumes that it's obviously to do with Friday night given that both she and Raven have been called in, but she can't help but feel a little nervous at the thought that somehow, he knows about what happened last night between her and Lexa.

She and Raven are currently sitting at Mr Jaha's desk, she knows that Raven feels just as apprehensive as she does, there's something about Headmaster Jaha that scares them both a little. They are currently waiting for him to finish up with his phone call so he can reveal the reason they've been summoned.

Clarke swallows hard when he drops the receiver back into the holder, he looks up and gives the two of them a remorseful smile. The fact that he's smiling has to be a good sign right?

"How are you two ladies doing?"

Raven looks at Clarke. Jaha clearly picks up on this. "I have been briefed about what happened on Friday night, including the fact that you two were in attendance at the night club." He confesses.

A look of worry crosses both of the young teachers faces. Jaha has to stifle a laugh. "Relax guys. I just wanted to make sure that you're both okay."

Clarke breaks the silence first. "We're fine. I'm more worried about our students. They saw things that they should never have had to see; that no one should ever have to see."

Raven nods to show she agrees. Jaha frowns. "How did they seem to you on Friday?"

"Not great." Raven is probably a little shorter than she meant to be; but seriously how does he expect them to have been.

Clarke tries to rescue her friend a little. "It was an emotional night for them all. But they have a pretty great support system amongst themselves, so I'm sure they'll all come through it eventually."

Jaha nods. "We don't expect them to be back in school imminently, but given that it's their senior year, and we're not too far away from final exams, we could do with keeping the disruption to a minimum."

Clarke and Raven again just nod, Jaha continues. "How are you two doing? Are you okay to come back to work tomorrow." He quickly adds. "It's no problem, if you feel like you need a couple of days?"

"I'm fine to come back in tomorrow." Clarke confirms.

Raven quickly agrees. "I have no problem reporting for duty tomorrow."

"Good." He smiles, and address both of them. "You don't have to look so scared you know. There are no issues with you attending a nightclub on a Friday night ladies. The majority of the students there were 18; and if anyone has any questions about Finn Collins being 17, they can direct them to the nightclub that allowed him entry. Nothing to do with anyone else."

Clarke had been worried about this point to be honest, she thought that maybe they would be questioned about why they hadn't told Finn to leave as soon as they saw him in the club. She's pulled from her thoughts when Jaha speaks again.

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

Clarke takes a deep breath, she'd already decided to confess part of the story regarding her and Lexa. "Lexa Woods has slept on my couch the past two nights."

Ravens heads snaps up at such a rate of knots that Clarke is surprised that it's still attached to her neck. The look of surprise on her bosses face might have been funny had the circumstances not been so dire.

"Can I ask why?" Jaha's stare doesn't leave her.

"She didn't have anyone pick her up from the police station Friday night, and when I questioned her about it, she told me that her Mums an alcoholic, and her Dad isn't around. I didn't want to leave her by herself." She feels a little bad for revealing Lexa's secrets like this; but anything less than the truth, really wouldn't be an adequate explanation.

"That makes sense. You did the right thing." Jaha nods as he speaks.

"Thank you, sir." Clarke tries to hide the relief from her voice.

"If Woods needs you going forward, then don't hesitate to be there for her. Okay well I need to arrange a special assembly tomorrow to let the student body know what's going on. So I'll see you two ladies there."

Clarke and Raven take this as their cue to leave and head out into the hall. Raven pulls on Clarke's arm. "You and me; the pub. Now."

Clarke knows Raven is going to expect her to spill, and to be honest she feels like she needs to.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Raven slinks into her seat opposite Clarke, as she places the bottle of wine she's just purchased onto the table, before handing her friend an empty glass. She eyes the blonde suspiciously, she has a feeling Lexa woods didn't just sleep on Clarke's couch. Clarke can almost feel Raven interrogating her through her stare. She's not sure how much more of this she can take; she just wants Raven to hurry up and get this over with.

Clarke pours herself a glass of wine and takes a large swig, all the while Ravens focus remains on her. She closes her eyes as she feels the alcohol burn down her throat. This has to have been one of the most emotional weekends she's ever lived through in her short 23 years. Friday night up there as probably the worse night of her life; Saturday night felt like best; but then Lexa's disappearing act this morning; she has been on a rollercoaster and to be honest she's in the mood to get shit faced. When she opens her eyes, it appears that Raven is ready to get this inquisition going.

"So Woods has slept at your place the last couple of nights?" There's no judgment in Ravens voice as she poses the question. Clarke just nods.

Raven nods clearly this is really difficult for her best friend, and she has a good idea why. "Clarke, I'm your best friend, and I love you no matter what. But this thing between you and Woods, I see how strong it is."

Clarke sighs. "She's my student Rae."

"Not really." Raven shrugs. "It's not like you actually teach her, well apart from social sciences." Raven corrects herself. "Which isn't a real subject anyway. And she graduates in like 10 weeks."

"It's a little late to be worrying about when she graduates Rae." Clarke offers her friend a sheepish grin.

Ravens face explodes into a shocked smile. "I knew it."

Clarke can't quite believe her friend is so excited about her bombshell. She expected a least a little berating. Raven apparently has no such thoughts. "Right spill, I want details."

She pours her own glass full of wine and eagerly awaits a full account of what exactly Clarke has been up to with her pupil.

"Raven I had sex with a student, I don't think you should be this enthusiastic."

Raven practically squeals. "Oh my god, you did sleep with her. I'm still waiting for those details."

Clarke shakes her head. "Raven I might be breaking the law." It's something that Clarke has really been stressing about, but she hasn't exactly had a chance to really check out the legality of her actions.

Her statement causes Raven to tut. "Really Clarke, you aren't breaking the law, she's 18. You are however breaking at least 3 of the schools Code of Conduct." She advises confidently.

Clarke looks confused. Raven explains. "I could tell you were smitten with Woods as soon as you laid eyes on her, so I checked it out. I promise you Clarke, you cannot end up in Jail, you could however end up jobless."

"And un-hireable. Nobody would hire a teacher that was fire for having relations with a student."

Raven giggles. "Having relations, who even says that Clarke. Look all you need to do is make sure that the school doesn't find out about this. Now what I need you to tell me is exactly what they aren't going to find out about." Raven wiggles her eyebrows.

Clarke laughs, Raven isn't going to let her get away with this. "Okay." Another deep breath. "So Friday night, or Saturday morning I guess, she really just did sleep on my couch."

Raven gives her a look as if she doesn't buy it, but she lets Clarke continue. "She showed up at my place again last night, and I set her up on my couch again. But in the middle of the night I guess she had a nightmare or something."

She looks up and can see that Raven is hanging on her every word, she continues. "So anyway I went downstairs to comfort her or whatever, and before I knew it..."

Raven who has actually leaned closer and closer into the table the more Clarke has spoken. "Before you knew it what?"

Raven is clearly getting impatient. "Before I knew it we were both naked and fucking each other against my living room wall." Clarke can't help the excitement she feels at the memory.

Raven swallows her mouth dry. "That's so hot."

Raven manages to get over the images that are floating around her brain, and gets her sensible head back on. "So if that was last night, how have things been between you today?"

"They haven't." Clarke confesses sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"I jumped in the shower first thing, and when I got out she'd gone." Clarke feels more than a little emotional at the memory.

Raven on the other hand is starting to panic. "She just up and left? Why?"

Clarke picks up on the change of tone in her best friend's voice. "I don't know. Why?"

Raven ignores her question. "And she hasn't called or text you or anything?"

"No I haven't heard from her all day." Clarke wants to know where Raven is going with this. "Rae what are you thinking?"

"Don't go mad." Raven takes a deep breath, she knows Clarke isn't going to like this. "Lexa is hot."

Clarke wonders why Raven is staying the obvious, but doesn't interrupt; her best friend continues. "She could have her pick of girls at school, hell she probably has." Clarke doesn't like that thought one bit.

"Seriously Rae, where is this going?"

"Look I'm just thinking I know what we were like at that age, notches on bedposts and all that."

"Speak for yourself."

Raven glares at her friend. "Look Clarke all I'm saying, is that bedding a teacher would have been the ultimate notch."

Clarke feels sick at thought. That can't be what this was for Lexa surely, it certainly didn't feel like that last night.

Raven has continued speaking without Clarke really noticing. "With her taking off like she did and no contact all day; I'm not saying that, that's definitely what it is, but Clarke your career is on the line here, you need to make sure that she's not bragging to her friends about you."

Clarke looks at her friend, knowing that ultimately, she's right; she needs to know where she stands for the sake of her career. But at the same time, her gut feeling is that last night meant as much to Lexa as it did to her, and if she confronts Lexa about it, and as she suspects, Lexa confirms she isn't just some trophy lay; she knows the younger woman will be pissed at her, for even asking the question. She decides that saving her career is probably more important than that chance of pissing Lexa off. She sighs again as she pulls her phone out.

"No time like the present I guess." She wafts her phone at Raven, before typing out a quick text to Lexa.

'Hey, I hope you're okay. Are you free? I need to talk to you? C x'

It's only a matter of seconds before a response comes through from Lexa.

'Sure, where do you want to talk? L x'

'My place in 15? C x'

'See you there. L x'

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Clarke walked home from the pub, it's only a couple of streets from her house. She smiles as she gets closer, and sees Lexa sitting on the concrete steps that lead up to her front door.

"Hey."

Lexa's head snaps up at the greeting, she has too been busy nervously wringing her hands to notice her teacher approach. She had been at Anya's when Clarke text, she assumes this will be the whole, 'we made a huge mistake speech.' And to be honest she could do without it. But she knows she could never say no to Clarke, so she made her excuses and here she is.

She's surprised to see Clarke smiling down at her. "Hi." She rises to her feet as she speaks.

Clarke moves past her, and starts to unlock her front door, she gestures at Lexa to follow her. They make their way into Clarke's kitchen in silence, and Clarke pours herself a glass of water. "Do you want a drink?"

"No thank you." Lexa answers politely as she makes herself comfortable in one of the stools at the kitchen island.

Clarke sighs, she realises that she needs to start this conversation given that she asked Lexa over, she's just not really sure how. It appears that Lexa may be getting a little impatient. "So Clarke, what do you want to talk about?"

"Last night." Lexa's heart sinks, she was right, she gazes down at the kitchen island, which has become the most interesting thing in the room. "Well actually this morning."

This confuses Lexa, her head snapping up to pin Clarke with an inquisitive look confirms as much. Clarke decides to be brave. "Why did you take off this morning?"

Lexa is even more confused, she was so sure that Clarke was going to put an end to whatever it is that's going on between them, but instead she seems kind of pissed off. Lexa also decides honesty is the best policy.

"I woke up just after you." She shrugs her shoulders. "I just guess after that almighty sigh, and you running off to the bathroom, you figured that last night was a huge mistake; and to be honest, I couldn't take hearing that this morning, so I left."

Clarke's heart breaks a little. She feels like she has to at least attempt to explain. "Lexa, you've got to understand how much I'm risking to be with you."

"I know that Clarke, I'm not stupid." Lexa is perhaps a little harsher than she meant to be.

"Hey, I know you're not stupid." She moves round the island so she's closer to Lexa, but doesn't actually reach out and touch her, which is honesty really all she wants to do. "I panic when I'm around you Lexa, it's like I have no control over anything I do."

Lexa smiles she knows that feeling. Clarke continues. "I'm drawn to you, but the fact is for the next 10 weeks you're my student, and if anyone found out about this, my career would be over. I've worked really hard to become a teacher Lexa."

"I know that Clarke, the last thing I want to do is jeopardise your career." Clarke can see the sincerity in the brunette's eyes.

Clarke sighs, she hates that she's about to do this, but following her conversation with Raven, she has to ask; it would be negligible towards her career for her not to ask, wouldn't it? Lexa picks up on Clarke's hesitation, she reaches out and places her hand on her teacher's arm. "Hey what is it?"

"What was last night to you?" The question practically falls out of her mouth, she's tried to get the question out there in the least offensive way possible.

But the question confuses Lexa. "What do you mean?"

Clarke doesn't really know how to phrase this so it comes out well, so instead she just blurts it out, and hopes that if Raven is way off the mark that Lexa forgives her.

"Am I just a notch on your bedpost or did last night actually mean something to you?"

Lexa's main emotion is pure shock. If she wasn't so insulted by the question, she might have actually laughed out loud. Clarke can tell the younger woman isn't impressed, but she can't stop herself from pressing further, she guesses its due to nerves, it's like verbal diarrhoea. "Because if you're going to brag about last night to your friends then I need to know about it, so I can prepare to try and salvage my career." Clarke stands arms crossed against her chest waiting for an answer, she's on the defensive now.

In fairness Lexa looks like she's about to go off like a rocket, Clarke knows that she's just made a terrible mistake, but it's out there now, so she can't take it back.

Lexa swallows the anger she feels. "Have you been drinking?" She struggles to get the question out through gritted teeth.

"I've had a glass of wine, what's that got to do with anything?" It's Clarke's turn to be confused.

"Well I was just wondering why the hell you would make me come here just so you could insult me; I figured you must be drunk." Lexa's jaw remains firm.

Clarke sighs. "I'm not drunk Lex. It's just with you disappearing like you did, and then I spoke to Raven and she put this idea in my head."

"Wait so you're allowed to speak to your friends about last night but I'm not allowed to talk to my friends about it." Lexa knows she's being childish now, but she's really mad.

"Come on Lexa, I have so much more to lose that you do."

Lexa knows she's right, so she decides to make this easy for Clarke. "Fine, then I'll take the risk away." She jumps off the stool and Clarke's heart sinks as Lexa finishes. "Maybe in ten weeks when you're precious career isn't such an issue we can talk."

Clarke rubs her temple, but pulls on Lexa's sleeve to stop her from running. "I'm not explaining myself very well."

She looks Lexa dead in the eyes. "I'm not saying you're not worth the risk Lexa, quite the opposite in fact. I'm just trying to find out if you're in this as much as I am. If last night was just a bit of fun for you, or god forbid, a trophy lay to brag to your friends about, then obviously we can't go any further. But if last night affected you as much as it did me, and you can promise me that for the next ten weeks we can keep this between me and you." She thinks it over. "And Raven." She chuckles and Lexa can't help the smile that forms on her own face.

"Then I'm willing to take the risk for you Lexa."

Clarke steadies herself, she has basically put herself right out there to one of her students, she's praying that Lexa feels the same, or else the next ten weeks at school could be interesting.

Lexa isn't sure she can speak; Clarke's little speech has rendered her completely emotional and speechless mainly due to the large lump that has formed in her throat. She leans forward, and taking Clarke by surprise, presses her lips against the gorgeous blondes and pulls her into a searing kiss, which she hopes conveys, that she is totally on board with Clarke's plan to essentially sneak around for the next ten weeks; she'll do anything, if it means she gets to be with Clarke.

Lexa pulls back. "I promise last night was real for me. The last thing I want is to ruin your career; and I swear I haven't told anyone about me and you."

Clarke sighs with relief. More at the fact that Lexa wants this. "Lexa I don't mind you speaking to your friends, as long as you can trust them with the information. It would be pretty hypocritical of me to say you can't tell them, when I've already spoken to Raven."

"Look I'm not really interested in my friends knowing, they've kind of got a lot on their plate right now." Lexa shrugs.

Not for the first time Clarke's heart sinks. How selfish has she been, she didn't even give Lexa's current circumstances a second thought. "God Lexa I'm so sorry." Clarke can feel her own shoulders sag. "You're going through a lot right now, the last thing you need to be worrying about is me."

Lexa pulls Clarke closer. "Hey, I don't worry about you. When I'm with you, it's like I'm at peace, like I know I can get through this shit-storm. You are the only thing keeping me sane right now."

Clarke smiles, she consumed by a feeling of tiredness. She glances at the clock on the kitchen wall and sees that it's close to eleven.

"Stay with me tonight?"

Lexa grins. "On the couch?" She jokes.

Clarke slaps her arm. "I think we're a little past that."

She grabs Lexa's hand and pulls her through her living room and upstairs to bed. Ten weeks, that all they have to get through. Ten measly weeks.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Twitter: Eden_Ashley_Chr**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let me know what you think. Any feedback good or bad is appreciated.**

 **I own nothing.**

Once again Clarke had an amazing night's sleep with Lexa wrapped in her arms, and she was sure not to run to the bathroom again this morning. She's currently sitting at the island in her kitchen having just made herself and Lexa a cup of coffee, she's waiting for the beautiful brunette to join her in the kitchen.

She's surprised when she hears her front door swing open, and it's only a few seconds after that a smiling Raven saunters through into her kitchen. She greets Clarke with a brilliant smile, before spying the steaming hot coffee.

"Clarke you shouldn't have."

Clarke rolls her eyes as Raven grabs the mug and takes a large swig.

"I didn't." She smirks.

Before she has a chance to explain that actually she made that coffee for her teenage lover, Lexa walks into the kitchen, she smiles at Clarke, but feels a little self-conscious that Miss Reyes is in attendance. Clarke cringes slightly at the fact that Lexa is in full school uniform, and she doesn't miss the smirk on Raven's face at the sight before her.

"Well good morning Lexa." Clarke decides to ignore the amused look on Raven's face.

"Hi Miss Reyes." Lexa grins sheepishly.

Clarke tuts at Raven, before turning her attention to Lexa. "I don't think Principle Jaha is expecting you in school today."

"I know, but I'm meeting up with the guys, we just need some time to talk, I figured we could use an empty classroom." She shrugs.

"My classroom will be free first period, use that if you like." Clarke smiles as she offers.

"Great thanks." She still feels extremely awkward in Raven's presence. "I better get going."

She pulls her coat on as she speaks. "I can give you a lift to school?"

Lexa's eyes widen slightly. "I'm not sure that would be a good idea."

Clarke has a confession to make. "Jaha knows that you've been staying here."

"How?"

Raven has apparently been forgotten by both of the other women in the room, she just watches silently as they continue to converse.

"I told him." Lexa's look of pure confusion spurs her on. She sighs. "Rae and I got called into his office yesterday to talk about what happened on Friday; I guess I wanted to tell him part of the truth about us, so everything isn't based on a complete lie."

Raven pipes in. "Plus it's much easier to have secret trysts with your student, when you have express permission from the head honcho to have sleep overs."

Clarke throws a tea towel at her friend. Lexa shakes her head, still confused. "I'm sorry, how did you get Jaha to be okay with me staying here, and apparently give you permission to let me keep staying here?"

Clarke rubs her temple, she can feel a headache brewing. "I told him about your family circumstances. I'm so sorry." Clarke knows that it really was not her place to be revealing Lexa's private life to Jaha; she really hopes she understands why she did it.

Not for the first time this morning, Lexa feels incredibly uncomfortable in Raven's company, she eyes the other teacher, Clarke's best friend, but she can't bring herself to be mad at the blonde.

"I guess that's one less lie to worry about getting caught in." She smiles at Clarke, and the older woman knows that Lexa isn't mad. This young woman really is the most amazing person she has ever met.

"Thanks for the offer." Lexa continues, Clarke has clearly forgotten what prompted this topic of conversation. "The lift." The penny drops. "I'm meeting Anya at her place. I better go."

"Okay, I'll see you later?"

"If you want to?"

"Of course."

Had Miss Reyes not been loitering and smirking she might add, Lexa would have given Clarke a goodbye kiss; she really wants to give Clarke a goodbye kiss. But instead she turns and heads out of the kitchen, throwing over her shoulder. "Later Miss Reyes."

"Later Woods." Raven throws back. Then the front door clicks closed behind the student, and Raven turns straight back to Clarke.

"You know Griff, I distinctly remember telling you to be extremely careful with that one for the next ten weeks. I don't think having her stay over for lots of dirty sex, really qualifies as careful."

Clarke frowns. "Raven that's not what happened. We didn't have sex last night."

Raven is not convinced. "Do you really expect me to believe that?" She quirks an eyebrow, apparently Clarke does expect her to believe that. "Come on, she spent the night, and what you just cuddled?"

Clarke melts a little at the memory, and chuckles at Raven's exasperation. "It was really nice. Just what we both needed."

"Oh wow, you have got it so bad Clarke."

XXXXXXXXXX

The five teenage friends are currently holed up in Miss Griffins Art Classroom. Octavia, Anya and Lincoln are a little unsure as to what they're doing here. Octavia and Anya in particular aren't overly happy about having the drag their asses into school this morning.

The three who are still in the dark are seated at one of the tables, Bellamy and Lexa are on their feet, getting ready to explain their plan to the rest. Bellamy knows he has to let Lexa take the lead, or he has no chance of the others being on board with anything.

Lexa looks at Bellamy who gives her a reassuring nod, before she turns to face their three other friends. "So, you're probably wondering what we're doing here?"

None of them speak, they just pin her with a look that screams that they expect an explanation, rapid.

"Bellamy and I were speaking yesterday." They all glance over at Bell, but again no one says anything, they just wait for Lexa to continue.

"If Finn was killed by the Azgeda."

"He was." Lexa is not impressed by Bellamy's interruption, he looks at the floor when she fixes him with a glare. He decides to sit on the edge of one of the other tables. Lexa turns her attention back to her three friends.

"Then they wouldn't have been stupid enough to do that for no reason." She takes a deep breath. "Bellamy and I want to know what that reason is."

Anya is the first to voice her confusion. "Lex I thought you said the Azgeda are off limits?"

Lexa's response is swift. "They are, this isn't a suicide mission An."

"So, what then?" Lincoln asks.

"Finn must have been involved in something he shouldn't, if that's the case, there must be evidence of his communication with them."

Octavia instantly knows where this is going. "So, you want us to go through all of Finn's technology?"

"Exactly. Once the police have done with all his stuff, we can get access to his laptop, mobile phone, iPad, whatever." Lexa confirms.

Anya can feel her excitement building. "I should be able to track any online correspondence old chat room conversations etc."

"And knowing the half assed job the police usually do in this town, you should be able to recover any information they delete from the hard drives." Lincoln adds.

"Exactly." Lexa confirms happy that everyone appears to be on board. "We can attempt to get to the bottom of why this happened without setting foot into the Azgeda territory."

Octavia knows there is an inevitable downside, especially where her brother is involved. "Lex what if we discover that the Azgeda were involved, and it wasn't Finn being a dumbass. Are you going to be able to let that go?" Her question is firmly aimed at her twin.

"He will have to." Lexa is firm. Bellamy doesn't offer anything further, Octavia knows that this is going to be an issue in the future. But like the rest of her friends she needs some sort of closure at least.

Anya ignores the tension in the room. "Right well I will call the Collins' and see if Finns belongings have been returned yet."

She jumps up from the table and out of the room. Lexa smirks. "I take it this means the three of you are on board?"

Lincoln answers in Anya's absence and given that his girlfriend is still busy glaring at her brother. "Count us in Lex. We all want to know why this happened at the very least."

When the door to the classroom reopens the four remaining teenagers are expecting Anya to renter, so they're surprised when Miss Griffin waltzes in, given that this is her classroom perhaps they shouldn't have been so surprised.

Lexa tries her best to keep her emotions in check at the sight of Clarke, her feelings for this woman are so strong already. She can feel Octavia's stare on her, she doesn't want to give anything away so she attempts to keep her expression as neutral as possible.

"Hi guys, really sorry to interrupt." Clarke, it seems is about to offer an explanation for her presence. "There's about to be a special assembly about Finn. I wasn't sure if you wanted to attend or not."

Lexa looks past Clarke to Anya who as just slipped back into the classroom, she jerks her head to the right to symbol that they need to leave. Lexa refocuses on Clarke.

"I'm not sure We can handle that today Miss Griffin." Clarke watches as Lincoln, Octavia and Bellamy all nod in agreement with Lexa. "In fact, I'm not sure we can cope with being here at all today. We're going to head back to the Collins' to spend time with Finns Mum and Dad."

Lincoln, Octavia and Bellamy take this as their cue to leave, and they follow Anya back out of the classroom, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone.

"Is everything okay?" Clarke can tell that there is clearly something going down here. She hopes Lexa and her friends are getting involved in anything idiotic.

"Everything is fine. I'll see you later right?"

Clarke smiles and nods. "Come by my place whenever you're free. If you have the time."

"I will make the time." Lexa grins, before starting to move past Clarke and follow her friends. Clarke grabs her arm stopping her momentarily.

"Promise me you're not getting yourself involved in anything dangerous." Clarke knows Finns death was in trying circumstances; clearly someone is responsible for his murder, she hates the thought that the youngsters might be getting themselves involved in some sort of revenge nonsense.

Lexa gives Clarke a reassuring smile. "I promise that, that isn't my intention."

"That doesn't fill me with confidence Lexa."

"It will have to do for now Clarke. I will fill you I later, I promise."

Clarke guesses that it will have to do, she nods at Lexa, who takes that as her permission to leave. She heads out of the classroom and catches up with her friends who have been patiently waiting for her in the school yard. Lexa focuses on Anya. "Well?"

Anya knows she wants to be filled in on the outcome of her phone call. "Finn's things were dropped off this morning. I told Mrs Collins we're on our way round now."

"Well let's get going then."

Lexa strides out in front, joined by Octavia. The rest make conversation amongst themselves as they start the 20-minute walk to the Collins residence.

"What were you and Miss Griffin talking about?"

The question takes Lexa by surprise, she looks over at Octavia and she can tell her best friend is suspicious. "She just wanted to make sure that we're all okay."

Octavia doesn't believe a word of it, but she knows how much Lexa likes Miss Griffin, so she hopes that what she thinks is happening actually is; it's about time her best friend caught a break.

XXXXXXXXXX

Anya had been working away for hours, the four other teenagers have tried their best to give her space and leave her to it, lounging around, talking amongst themselves, trying to keep Mr and Mrs Collins spirits up, the police investigation is still ongoing and as a result Finns body still hasn't been released, meaning they can't plan his funeral. It's a massive cause of stress and heartache for his parents, and another weight that feels like it's been added to Lexa's shoulders, which she can't do anything about.

Anya curses at the laptop that she's currently working on; she had been able to get some information, but none of it made much sense. Finn had definitely been in contact with the Azgeda in the weeks leading up to his death that much she is sure of, but other than confirming just that, she hasn't really made any progress; she can't decipher the content of the communication. It appears the police department haven't been as half-assed as they were all hoping.

Lexa places a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You're doing a great job Anya."

Anya is mightily frustrated. "I can't get past this part, it's really pissing me off."

"Talk me through it." It's Lexa that speaks but the other three people in the room draw closer ready to listen to whatever Anya has to say. She gives Lexa a confused look, she doesn't know anything about computer science. Lexa shrugs. "Might help you straighten it in your mind if you say it out loud."

Worth a try. "Okay, so I can see that he was chatting in some hella weird chat rooms." She turns the laptop to show her friends, as if any of them will understand what's on screen. "I managed to track the IP's and they all link to the same place, meaning that whenever he was chatting on this particular room, he was always chatting with the same computer at least."

Anya looks up and sees that everyone is hanging on her every word. "I managed to track the real-world location of the computer."

She taps the keyboard a few times, and the turns the laptop back to her friends. Lexa sighs at the sight. "So, Finn was chatting with someone slap bang in the middle of the Azgeda territory."

Bellamy shakes his head. "No way Lex, look at that, that isn't just the middle of Azgeda territory, that's Niagara."

Niagara is a club in the Azgeda territory which is basically a front for the gang business, rumour is they rinse all the dirty money through the club coffers, in addition, all of the teenagers know that this is where the main Azgeda family run their main operations from. Meaning not only were the Azgeda apparently talking to Finn just before he died, someone from the notorious Queen family had been talking to him. Lexa feels like her blood is turning to ice in her veins. If the Queens are involved, this is a million times worse than she first feared.

Everyone is thinking the same as Lexa, but no one dare say it out loud, so Anya continues. "Anyway, I can see the location of where the person he was talking to is, but I can't get the content of the conversations; it's all encrypted."

"Do you think you could get it in time?" Lexa asks.

Anya shakes her head, upset with herself. "No way Lex, this is way above my capabilities. We need some rain man style genius to decode this..."

Anya's voice trails off as she gets lost in her thoughts. They all notice and are intrigued, but it's Bellamy that speaks.

"What's up An?"

She's reluctant to confirm, she has a feeling Lexa won't be too happy. Bellamy isn't going to drop this. "Do you know someone that might be able to fix this?"

She looks at Lexa, apologetically. "There's one person who I know would be able to beat the encryption."

"We'll spit it out Anya who is it?" Bellamy doesn't know why she's being so coy about this.

Deep breath. "Miss Reyes." She waits for Lexa's inevitable explosion, she isn't disappointed.

"Uh oh. No way. We are not getting Reyes involved in this."

"Why not Lexa, you said it yourself, this is the safest way of finding out what's going on, it's not like we're asking her to go and knock on the door at Niagara." Bellamy argues.

Lexa knows he's right, and she's sure that Raven wouldn't have a problem helping them, but the last thing she wants is to get Clarke's best friend involved in anything dangerous, god forbid Clarke might get involved too.

"How can we be sure that the Azgeda can't tell we're snooping around in their shit. It didn't exactly take Anya long to link back to their computer. What if they link back to ours, or Ravens? What then huh?"

Octavia didn't miss Lexa referring to Miss Reyes as Raven, neither did Bellamy. But he has a more pressing question on his mind. "Can they do that Anya, I mean you tracked the chat back to the Azgeda computer, but it's not like we'll be chatting to them, can they track whatever it is you're doing back to this specific computer or location?"

"Not as far as I know."

Bellamy looks at Lexa arms open, as if to say, what the hell is stopping us. Anya decides to help Bellamy, because really, she needs to know what the hell Finn was doing that ended up getting him killed. "Lex, we can always discuss it with Miss Reyes before we do anything, she'll know for sure if it can be traced back to us. If it can then we won't do it."

Bellamy's head snaps up. Octavia places a hand on his arm. "We find another Bell, nobody else needs to be put in danger as a result of all this."

Lexa looks at the hopeful expressions on Anya and Bellamy's faces, and the slightly more cautious looks on the faces of Octavia and Lincoln. They need to do this. "Okay, but we speak to Reyes first, and she doesn't want to do this, we do not pressure her."

Bellamy smiles. "Great, so how do we contact Miss Reyes?" He checks his watch as he speaks, noting that school is out for the day.

Octavia smirks. "Hey Anya, didn't you get her number that night at the club."

Lexa swears she sees a sheen of crimson attack Anya's cheeks. "No O I didn't." The four other teenagers stifle giggles as she slams the lid of the laptop closed.

Lexa sighs realising that it's going to fall on her. "Give me a second." She pulls her phone out of her pocket and leaves the room.

She hits Clarke's number in her phone. It rings a couple of times before her teacher answers.

"Hey" Clarke is a little surprised to be hearing from Lexa so early in the day.

"Hi." Lexa decides to get straight to the point. "Are you with Raven?"

"Erm yeah, why?"

"We need her help."

"With what?"

Lexa sighs. "It's something to do with computers, Anya can explain it a lot better than I can. Look she might not even want to help when she finds out what it's for."

"Lexa you're scaring me a little, what are you getting yourselves involved in?"

"Look if Raven is willing, let us try and explain it, and if she doesn't want to help, then she doesn't have to. No pressure, I promise."

"Hold on a second."

Clarke covers the mouthpiece on her phone and looks over to Raven who's lounging on her couch. "Lexa says that Anya needs your help with some kind of computer stuff."

Raven looks confused. "What kind of stuff."

"I have no idea. But I'm not sure I like the sound of it, I'm almost certain it's to do with Finns death. Lexa says that if you're not down then there's no pressure for you to help them."

"Well now I'm intrigued. Tell them to head over and pitch to me." Raven lets her head drop back to the couch. Clarke sighs, she was worried that would be Rae's response.

She puts the phone back to her ear. "Raven says she's willing to hear you out. Why don't you head over to my place?"

"Clarke, I'm with Bell, O, Anya and Lincoln, are you sure you want us all at your place? We can meet Raven somewhere else."

"No I want you all here, so I can keep my eye on you all, and make sure you're not doing anything stupid."

"Alright, we'll be there in 10 minutes."

Lexa hangs up. She knows Bellamy and Octavia at least are suspicious of her relationship with Clarke as it is, announcing that they are about to head to the teacher's house is going to send their imagination into overdrive. She heads back into the room, and is met by four expectant pairs of eyes.

"Reyes is willing to hear us out. She's at Miss Griffins place now, we can head over."

Bellamy smirks but doesn't dwell on. "Let's get going then."

Octavia and Anya share a knowing look, the fact that Lexa was so fidgety as she was delivering that last piece of information all but confirms their suspicions. Lincoln just shakes his head at his girlfriend and her best friend, he wishes they wouldn't be so nosey, and would just let Lexa be.

"Do we have an address?" Lincoln asks as he passes Lexa closely followed by Bellamy.

"Yeah it's a ten-minute walk."

Bell smiles. "Sounds like a journey you've made before Lexa."

Anya and Octavia both smack him. Lexa doesn't let it get to her, she just shakes her head. "Nope, I just know the area."

She strides out of Finns house, and is followed by Lincoln, Anya, who is clutching the laptop, and Octavia who is glaring at Bellamy leaving him in no uncertain terms that he should drop this obsession he has with Clarke and Lexa.

XXXXXXXXXX

Having just explained the situation to their two teachers, the five teenagers; Lexa, Bellamy, Anya, Octavia and Lincoln, are all seated squashed onto the couch in Clarke's front room, looking up expectantly, awaiting a reaction. Lexa is particularly on edge awaiting Clarke's verdict. It is however Raven that speaks first.

"So, let me get this straight." She has her hands on her hips, which is their first clue she's not 100% happy. "You think the Azgeda were involved in Finns death, you've discovered that Finn was talking to the someone in the Azgeda, possibly even a member of the Queen family; and you want me to hack into their historic server so you can see what the hell they were chatting about?"

"Pretty much." Bellamy's aloof response earns him a smack from Lexa.

Anya wants to clarify a little. "If there's any chance of the Azgeda tracing this back to you, then obviously, we wouldn't expect you to do it."

"That won't be a problem, I can hack their system without getting caught." Anya is impressed by her confidence. "I just don't know why you want me to do this?"

"Closure." Lexa states honestly. "We need to know why what happened to Finn, happened."

Raven isn't convinced. "That's it, that's all there is to it?"

The five teenagers nod. Raven continues. "So, I hack this system, and find that Finn was having harmless banter with the Azgeda, and they just decided to kill him for shits and giggles, and the five of you are going to be okay with that, get back to school tomorrow morning and get your head down ready for your finals?"

Bellamy clenches his teeth. None of the others move to speak. Clarke can see that of the five of them, Bellamy is the one that will have the most trouble dropping this.

"Bellamy, are you going to be able to leave once you have your why? Whatever that why may be."

He looks up and is being pinned by blue orbs, and all of a sudden, he is angry, who does she think she is questioning him. "Look either you guys want to help us or you don't." He tries his best to keep a lid on it for Lexa's sake. "If you don't, then we'll find some other geek to help us, who maybe won't be as careful as Miss Reyes would have been. We'll take our chances."

Clarke is not remotely impressed by his attitude, and neither is anyone else in the room to be fair. But Raven can't risk them going to some cowboy, and getting caught out by the Azgeda.

"Settle down champ. I'll help you." The relief pours from Bellamy. "Make yourselves at home guys, this may take some time." She smiles at Anya. "Want to learn something Terra?" She wiggles her eyebrows as she speaks.

Anya is delighted. "Always."

Raven gestures her over to Clarke's dining table and they make themselves comfortable.

XXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, and Raven and Anya are still busy working away on Finns laptop, Octavia, Lincoln and Bellamy are watching a movie and Clarke has just moved into the kitchen, to throw the kettle on and brew up some coffee. Lexa couldn't help herself but to follow the stunning blonde into the kitchen and away from the prying eyes of her friends.

"Hey."

Clarke is startled at first, she was so concentrated on what she was doing, she hadn't noticed the brunette enter the room. She can't help the smile that forms on her lips; it's the same smile that forms every time she lays eyes on her gorgeous form.

"Hi. How you holding up?" Clarke is genuinely concerned.

"I should be asking you that." Lexa sighs. "I'm sorry for laying all of this on you and Raven."

"I can't say I'm happy about you doing anything that may bring you to the attention of the Azgeda. But I am glad that you came to me and Raven."

This takes Lexa by surprise. Clarke explains. "I'd rather we help you out than someone who really doesn't know what they're doing."

Lexa sighs, Clarke can tell she's not happy, and she has a good idea why. "You're worried about Bellamy?"

"When did you get the ability to read minds." Lexa tries to make light of the situation. "I just don't think this is going to be enough for him, no matter what we find out."

Clarke places a hand on Lexa's shoulder as a show of comfort, she can tell the younger woman is really worried about this. Lexa leans into the touch. "I already have to bury one of my best friends, Bellamy seems hell bent on making that two."

"I'm sure it won't come to that babe." The term of endearment just falls from her lips. Lexa snaps her head up and smirks at her teacher. Clarke doesn't appreciate the raised eyebrows, but she refuses to be embarrassed.

"Not a fan of babe huh?"

Lexa's grin widens. "No I definitely like it. Guess I just wasn't expecting it."

Clarke grins and leans further into Lexa.

It's at this precise moment that Bellamy decides to barge into the kitchen, the two women snap apart and instantly busy themselves with coffee making paraphernalia, both extremely happy that they hadn't fully leaned in for a kiss.

Bellamy obviously notices the speed at which the two of them moved as he entered the room. Could this actually be happening, Lexa having an affair with her teacher? He wasn't quite sure he believed it before, but things keep happening that make him think that maybe this is actually a thing.

"I'm here to carry. Raven is demanding her coffee fix."

Lexa smiles at her friend, and passes him the cafetière that Clarke has just filled. "How are they getting on?"

Bellamy just nods. "Shouldn't be too much longer."

"Cool, I'll follow you in with the mugs." Bellamy takes that as his cue to leave, and Lexa follows him, after a glance back at Clarke. That was close.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Raven and Anya had called everyone round to explain their findings, so Clarke, Lexa, Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln are all huddled around looking over the shoulders of Reyes as she gets ready to fill them in.

"Okay so I managed to decipher the conversations Finn was having with the Azgeda."

"So, he definitely was chatting to the Azgeda?" Bellamy needs to know.

Raven nods. "Yeah, it looks like he was talking to Roan Queen."

"Why do I know that name?" Octavia questions.

"He's Nia Queen's only son." Lincoln states. No further explanation needed, they all know who Nia Queen is, the most notorious member of the Azgeda, and head of the famous Queen family.

Raven knows the seriousness of this but she needs to finish telling them what she's found out. "Anyway, what I have discovered doesn't make much sense. It's almost as if the first part of the conversation is missing."

"What do you mean?" Clarke verbalises what everyone is thinking.

"Well it's almost like they had their first meeting in person, or over some other format, and then all of the chat in these rooms, just refers back to that first conversation; but without ever revealing what it was about."

Bellamy lowers his head defeated, he walks away. Lexa watches him, this could be trouble. Raven sensing the tension in the room speaks again. "Sorry I couldn't be more help guys."

Lexa swallows the lump she feels in her throat. "You've been more than helpful. Thank you Raven."

She looks over her best friends, and gestures towards the door with her head. They all instantly start to get ready to leave. Clarke is impressed by the authority Lexa holds with them. "We've taken up enough of your time. Thank for hosting us Miss Griffin."

Clarke smiles. "No problem. Call me Clarke."

Lexa smirks, and nods. "See you both at school tomorrow."

The five teenagers head out into the street, Clarke and Raven share yet another worried looks as they watch them leave.

Bellamy speaks as soon as they are outside. "What now Lex?"

"We go to Anya's and you can get whatever it is off your chest." She remains stoic and straight faced as she speaks.

Anya nods knowing both of her parents will be out. They silently start to make their way.

XXXXXXXXXX

Things have been tense since they arrived Anya's a few minutes ago. Octavia, Lincoln and Anya all know for a fact that Bellamy wants to go after Roan, to find out what he wanted with Finn, and they are all equally certain that Lexa will not allow it. All in all, it's going to make for fireworks.

"So, we obviously have to find out what they were talking about." Bellamy gets straight to the point.

"How do you propose we do that?" Lexa questions, giving him the chance to not be a complete moron.

"We have to go after Roan." Bellamy pleads.

Lexa's head drops exasperated. It doesn't stay lowered for long. "Not happening."

"Lex it's the only way."

"Then I guess we'll never know." She will not be moved on this point, getting involved with the Azgeda would be suicide, she doesn't know how many times she has to say it.

Bellamy looks at his other three friends in the room. He knows instantly that they will side with Lexa. "You guys too huh, Finn isn't even in the ground and you guys already don't give a shit about him."

"Bell, don't be ridiculous." It's Octavia that tries to make him see reason. "The only thing approaching Roan Queen will achieve is more of us in the ground."

Bellamy shakes his head. He knows he can't do this alone. He storms out of Anya's front door slamming it loudly behind him, making the four remaining teenagers flinch.

Octavia is on the verge of tears. "He isn't going to let this go Lex, we need to do something to make him see how stupid he's being."

Lexa pulls her friend into a hug, as the tears that threatened seconds ago, spill over, she stokes her hair. "I know O. I'll think of something, I promise."

She sighs, what a mess this is all descending into.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lexa had stayed at Anya's and attempted to calm Octavia down, and provide some form of comfort, until she and Lincoln had left about five minutes ago. She's exhausted. She glances at her watch, 10.14pm. She knows Clarke will still be up, and hopefully expecting her, she needs to see her tonight. When they're together the weight that she feels is crushing her most of the time lifts a little.

Anya notices her checking her watch. "You can crash here if you like?"

"Nah I'm good. I'm going to head now though." Lexa smiles and gives her friend a hug, before heading out into the fresh night air. It's cooler than she remembers from earlier. Luckily Clarke's place isn't too far from here, and Lexa heads in the direction of her lover's house at pace.

So fast in fact that she doesn't notice Bellamy step out from behind a shrub, and follow her all the way. He isn't remotely surprised when they arrive back at Miss Griffins place. He holds back as his best friend knocks at the door and waits for her teacher to let her in.

He sees the look of happiness emerge on his teachers face, and the look is replicated on Lexa's face. His heart melts a little, to see his friend looking so happy. She definitely deserves it; but Finn deserves justice too, a justice that the police department are never going to get for him. He knows he needs to do something. As Lexa disappears into the house, he starts to make his way closer.

Clarke practically pulls Lexa into her living room. "I was worried you weren't going to make it."

"I told you I'd make time." They make themselves comfortable on the couch.

"How did it go with Bellamy?" Clarke frowns as she asks the question.

"Not great, he wants to go after Roan Queen, find out what he wanted with Finn."

Clarke is appalled. "Lexa that's crazy."

She shushes the older women. "Relax. I know it is, I told him it isn't happening."

"They all seem to really respect your opinion Lex." Clarke comments on her observations over the last few days.

"We all respect each other I guess." Lexa just shrugs, her statement is true, but she guesses she's always just stepped in when the hard decisions need to be made. She shakes her head. "Anyway, I don't want to talk about all that."

Clarke can see that it's all weighing on her heavily; so, she decides to try her best to take Lexa's mind off of it all. "So, what do you want to talk about Lex?" Clarke asks almost playfully.

Lexa instantly feels better. "I want to talk about why you're calling me Lex instead of babe." She wiggles her eyebrows.

"Oh, is that right." Clarke smiles and Lexa nods, and the both happily fall into a playful kiss.

It doesn't stay playful for very long, Lexa needs this, she needs Clarke. She deepens the kiss, and before they know it their tongues are duelling for control. Clarke pulls back, she knows they shouldn't be going any further, they promised that they would wait until Lexa was done with school. "Babe."

This does nothing to help the situation. It just spurs Lexa on, her lips are immediately back on Clarke's. The older women reciprocates for a few seconds but pulls back again. She's taken aback by the level of emotion in Lexa's eyes. "Please Clarke; I need this."

And Clarke knows that she can't deny her. This time it's her that reinitiates the kiss, and this time she won't pull back.

Bellamy watches on from the window. He glances at his phone to make sure he is still capturing the action. He hates that he is having to stoop this low to get Lexa on side, why couldn't she just back him up to start with.

He looks away as things start to get more and more heated, clothes being lost left right and centre. He keeps filming the two women until they disappear upstairs and out of view. He knows he has more than enough on his phone now to put his plan into action. He swallows the emotions he feels as he jumps down back into the street, ready to face Lexa again tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Bit of a long chapter… As always let me know what you think.**

 **Twitter: Eden_Ashley_Chr**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let me know what you think. Any feedback good or bad is appreciated.**

 **I own nothing.**

Lexa left Clarkes early this morning, she needed to sort herself out for school. Normality needs to ensue, especially with finals so close. She's just arrived into the school grounds and it's not long before she realises that Bellamy has stepped into stride beside her. She glances up at him.

"Do you have a sec, I need to talk to you?" his expression is sheepish at best.

"Bellamy, if this is about Roan Queen…"

He cuts her off. "It's not, I promise. But it is important."

Lexa nods to show she is willing to have the conversation, and Bellamy pulls her into one of the unused classrooms so he knows they won't be disturbed. He doesn't really know how to start this; as a result, they both stand in silence for a good few minutes.

Lexa finally loses patience. "Bell either you want to talk or you don't." Lexa moves forward to leave the classroom, she doesn't have time for this.

Bellamy blocks her path and takes yet another deep breath. "Sorry. I lied. This is about Roan Queen."

Lexa shakes her head exasperated, she doesn't know how many times she has to have this conversation with him. She moves to leave again, and Bellamy grabs her arm quite forcefully to stop her. He ignores the look of anger on his best friends face and continues.

"I know someone that can set us up a meeting with him, and I've already put the feelers out."

Lexa looks at him like he has just grown a second head. "Bellamy, I have been more than clear. Under no circumstances are we going to approach anyone in the Azgeda, let alone Roan Queen. Why on earth do you think I would change my mind on this?"

Bellamy takes this as his cue. He pulls out his phone, Lexa watches with interest as he taps the screen, before his gaze drops away from Lexa, almost as if he can't bear to look her. Lexa's attention is quickly taken from Bellamy's downward gaze, and onto the screen of the phone. Her mouth drops agape when she realises what she's watching.

"How the hell did you get this." Bellamy doesn't answer, he knows how low this is. He can feel his tears starting to form. Lexa continues when he doesn't say anything. "You followed me. Why would you do that?"

As she poses the question, she instantly knows the answer, and she feels sick to her stomach. "If I refuse to help you with Roan, what are you going to do with the video?"

Bellamy swallows. "I need to know what happened Lex." His tears start falling. "I can't do it without your help."

He still hasn't answered her question, and she pins him with a stare that clearly conveys that he better had. "If you don't help me, then I take the video to principle Jaha and the school council."

He remains stoic. He's acutely aware that he's massively screwing over his best friend.

"You're blackmailing me." She lets out dejected sigh. "And worse than that, you're using Clarke to do it."

She shakes her head when he still doesn't speak. "I will never forgive you for this Bellamy."

More tears, and he still can't bear to look at her. "I know."

"If anything happens to either of us, I doubt Lincoln, Octavia and Anya will either." She tries to make him see sense.

He doesn't. "I know. I have to do this Lexa."

She nods. She knows that he has her, trapped. There's no way she can let him jeopardise Clarkes career. "When's the meeting?"

"Saturday night."

Lexa nods. "Where?"

"The Hideout." Bellamy knows this piece of information is not going to go down well.

Lexa's head snaps up at his words. The hideout is a coffee shop, slap bang in the Azgeda territory, it certainly isn't neutral ground.

Bellamy tries to explain. "Lex this is Roan Queen, he calls the shots; there's no way he was going to meet us anywhere else."

Lexa starts to massage her own temple, this just keeps getting worse. "Why do you need me for this Bell? Why not go it alone, why put me in danger too?" She voices the question that has been on her mind basically since this conversation started.

"If anything comes from this meeting with Roan, the guys need to know that you're onside. Plus, Roan specifically asked for you to be there, it's the only way he would agree to the meeting?"

This takes Lexa by surprise. "Why?"

"He didn't say." Bellamy had obviously been intrigued by this too, but he didn't want to push his luck with a member of the Queen family.

"I guess we'll find out Saturday." This time its Bellamy's turn to be surprised by Lexa's words.

"So, you'll come with me?"

"You haven't really left me with much choice."

Bellamy's head drops again at Lexa's words; she just strides out of the room, the panic she feels starts to consume her, she needs some air, it's not long before she gasping for it, she just keeps walking straight out of the building, and the school grounds.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lexa eventually finds herself at home. She wanders into the kitchen, still lost in thought, and surprised when she notes her mother is up, conscious, and apparently nursing a non-alcoholic drink. Her mother looks up and smiles, but it quickly turns into a frown.

"Shouldn't you be a school?"

Lexa sighs and pulls up a stool at the kitchen island, opposite her mother. Despite her struggles, Lexa and her Mum have always had a good relationship. Her Mum hasn't always been an alcoholic, and their relationship pre-drink was amazing. Lexa wish she knew what happened to her Mum that made her switch to alcohol. It was literally over night; one day she didn't need the booze, and the next she didn't.

Lexa loves it when she finds her Mum in her more lucid moments, like she is now. She feels like she can really talk to her. She supposes she better fill her Mum in on the goings on over the last few days.

"Finn got stabbed last Friday night at Trikru."

The gasp from her mother is audible. "Oh my God Lex, is he okay?"

Lexa can feel her eyes dampening. "No Mum, he died that night."

"Jesus Christ Lexa, are you okay? Why didn't you tell me?" The questions pour out of her Mum.

"I haven't seen you since, until now." Lexa shrugs her shoulders, Alice, Lexa's Mum, takes this like a knife to the heart, she's aware of how much she's letting her daughter down. Lexa continues to speak.

"And no, I'm not alright. I feel like the sky is falling in on me, and I'm trying my best to hold it up, but I'm getting crushed." Lexa's sobs become more and more frequent as the sentence progresses.

Alice rushes around the counter and pulls her daughter into an awkward embrace. Lexa takes the little comfort she can from her mother. She needs to tell her the full story, and pre-warn her that it's a distinct possibility that she might not have a daughter in a few days' time.

"The Azgeda, were involved in Finn's death, and Roan Queen wants to meet me." Lexa just blurts it all out.

Alice feels her blood freeze at her daughter's words. She tried so hard to keep Lexa away from the gang culture in this town. The Azgeda in particular, given their known hatred of the Trikru. She should have been expecting this really, given Lexa's heritage, a heritage that Lexa herself knows nothing about.

Lexa feels her Mum go rigid in her arms; before she pulls away completely. Alice can't deal with this, she needs to do what she does best, and get shitfaced.

"You shouldn't be getting messed up with gangs." She pats her daughter on the head, and moves to put her coat on, Lexa knows she's lost her. Alice knows her words are futile, if the Queen family wants to get to you they will do, she knows that first hand. Which is why she's itching for a drink.

Lexa just nods and watches as her Mum leaves. Alice turns back as she gets to the door. "I have somewhere I have to be, but we can talk more about this later?"

Lexa nods; she knows they won't talk.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lexa and Bellamy barely made it through the rest of the school week together, but they managed it; although Octavia, Anya and Lincoln would have had to be blind and stupid to not have noticed the tension between them. Lexa's anger had been so obvious however that no one had dared to broach the subject.

It's now Friday, and Lexa is at Anya's place with her best friend, Octavia and Lincoln. Bellamy has had the good sense to stay away so far, and as a result it had been like old times, the four of them just laughing and joking, and generally acting like the 18 years old that they are; and most importantly enjoying their time together.

Octavia has loved it. Obviously, it's been extremely painful that this is the first time they've hung out like this without Finn, but it feels so nice to be getting some sort of normality back just a week or so after Finn's death. Normality of course means teasing Anya.

"So, An. You and Miss Reyes seemed to be getting along swimmingly the other night at Miss Griffins."

Anya chokes on the mouthful of juice she's just consumed, and looks up to see Octavia's amused grin, with that all too often glint in her eye. She shakes her head, and decides that deflection is her best course of action.

"Yeah almost as well as Lex and Miss Griffin." Anya wiggles her eyes at her best friend as she speaks, and Lexa can't help but giggle.

"I really like her." Lexa decides to be honest, she can tell immediately that Lincoln, Octavia and Anya, were not expecting that! She really and honestly feels like this could be her last night on earth, thanks to her impending meeting with Roan Queen tomorrow. She feels like there isn't really any harm to her friends knowing that she has been happy. She hopes it will bring them some comfort if the worse does happen.

Octavia decides to push their luck a little further and see if she can get any more out of her friend. "And what about Miss Griffin Lex, does she like you back?"

Lexa smiles as she considers her answer. "I think so."

Her friends are a little taken aback by just how open she's being, this really isn't like Lexa. Before they have a chance to question it further, Lexa speaks again. "On that note, I have to get going."

She rises from her seat and out of habit the other three teenagers do too. Lexa makes her way over to Lincoln. She pats him on the chest before looking over to Octavia. "Promise that you'll always take care of her?"

Lincoln is taken aback. He feels quite emotional. Why is Lexa speaking like this? He just nods. "Take care of yourself too. You are an amazing man, and a loyal friend. I love you."

Lexa pulls him into a hug as she speaks, its takes Lincoln a little while to reciprocate such is his shock. "I love you too Lex."

She moves onto Octavia, the emotion getting the better of her, she pulls her best friend into a hug. Octavia looks over at Anya and then Lincoln, as if to say 'what the hell is going on?' Lexa pulls back and looks her square in the eyes. "Never change, never stop being you; if people tell you you're too loud, too brash, fuck them. I love you O."

"I love you too Lex, but I don't understand what's happening here?"

Lexa ignores the question from her friend and moves to Anya who looks just as confused as her other two friends. She pulls some fluff off the arm of Anya's sleeve, and smiles. "If you think you stand even a 50% shot with Reyes, you should go for it. Life's too short to give a shit about the rules."

As she has done with her other two best friends, she pulls Anya into a hug and whispers into her neck. "I love you so much An."

"I love you too Lex." She pulls back to look her best friend in those brilliant green eyes. "But you're scaring us. What's going on?"

"I can't tell you." Lexa has to swallow hard to get rid of the lump in her throat, and ensure that the tears that are threatening don't spill over. "But I just want you all to know how amazing you are okay."

Lexa can't bear the emotion she feels, she needs to escape so she heads towards the exit of Anya's house. She's stopped in her tracks by Octavia, who clearly hasn't been as successful in keeping her own emotions in check and is actually crying real tears now, Lexa can tell she's scared.

"Why can't you tell us what's going on? Where are you going?"

Lexa smiles. "Right now, I'm going to Miss Griffins."

This confuses them no end. Lincoln is the next to speak. "Tell us why you're saying goodbye Lex."

Bellamy chooses this moment to let himself into Anya's dining room. Lexa's smile drops and immediately turns into a frown. "Ask him" she practically spits at Bellamy, who can tell as usual his timing has been impeccable. He's clearly walked in on something here.

Octavia knew that he idiot brother would something to do with this, whatever this is; she can't keep her anger under control, she dives on her brother and immediately starts to scream at him. "What have you done, you arsehole. Why is Lexa is saying goodbye to us all?"

Bellamy instantly knows exactly what's going on here. Lincoln grabs his girlfriend by the arms and manages to pull her off of her brother; Bellamy takes in the appearance of his best friends, they all look scared, Octavia is frantic, and Anya and Lincoln look downright pissed off. But they all wait patiently for him to provide some sort of explanation.

He looks at Lexa, as he usually would in times of trouble, but she offers no comfort whatsoever, just a scowl before she looks away, seems she really can't bear to look at him for more than a couple of seconds these days. Completely his fault of course. He swallows hard before turning back to his three expectant friends.

"Lexa and I are going to meet Roan Queen tomorrow night."

All three heads snap towards Lexa and she's fixed with three sets of inquisitive eyes. "What the hell Lex, you promised you wouldn't get involved with the Azgeda." Octavia accuses first.

"Lexa this is insane, you can't meet with Roan Queen it's a suicide mission." Anya follows up with.

Lincoln knows there must be more too it, and he's certain Bellamy has something to do with it given the tension between them in the last few days. He asks calmly. "Lexa, why on earth would you agree to meet with Roan Queen, you were so against it?"

She sighs and Bellamy holds his breath, knowing she could royally drop him in it here. Lexa looks at Bellamy before turning back to her other three friends, they deserve the truth, the whole truth.

"Bellamy followed me to Clarke's place the other night, and filmed us basically having sex. He informs me that if I don't go along with his plan to meet with Roan Queen, he will release the video to the relevant authorities. I can't let him ruin Clarke's career; so instead I will be putting my life in danger."

All heads snap back to Bellamy, apparently no one is surprised by the confession that Lexa is sleeping with one of her school teachers. Octavia dives on her brother once more and starts raining punches onto his head, Lincoln again pulls her off and throws her in the direction of Anya, who secures her in position by throwing both arms around her, in a bear hug from behind.

"Thanks man..." Bellamy starts, but he doesn't get a chance to finish, as Lincoln smashes him in the face with all his might, it sends the curly haired boy spiralling. He guesses he shouldn't be surprised by this reaction. He picks himself up, and guiltily lets himself out as quickly as he arrived.

Lexa glances back over to her friends, Octavia is still crying. "Lex, Miss Griffin isn't going to give a shit about her career if she knows what you're risking for it."

"Well she isn't going to find out." Lexa glares and her friends are left in no uncertain terms just how serious she is. "I mean it you guys. Not a word about this to Clarke."

They all nod to show their agreement. "Lex, I really think you should talk to her about this." Anya is the one that tries to reason with her.

"Maybe I will." She nods. "Anyway, I'm going to go spend the night with her while I still have the chance."

Octavia leaps on her friend and pulls her into an emotional hug. "You really love her, don't you?"

Lexa just nods, the lump in her throats preventing her from formulating actual words. She pulls back and looks over at Lincoln and Anya giving them a silent goodbye before heading out of the door.

Octavia transfers to Lincolns arms. Anya breaks the silence. "We have to do something."

The other two nod in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXX

Clarke hadn't been surprised when she'd opened her front door to find Lexa on the other side an hour or so ago. She had however been surprised by the younger woman's carefree attitude since she arrived. They had opened a bottle of wine, and Lexa was, well for want of a better word; relaxed. The weight of the world that had been present the last time they were together had been removed from her shoulders.

Clarke isn't sure what exactly has happened to her lover, but she's been enjoying this charming, funny, flirtatious stunning woman. Obviously, she knew that Lexa was all of the above anyway, she has spent the best part of a year getting to know her at school, but Finn's death had such a profound effect on her, on all of the teenagers, that she was scared that this version of Lexa might have been lost, for a while at least, if not forever.

"You're in a good mood." Clarke smiles has she speaks, it's not really posed as a question, more as a statement of fact.

Lexa frowns a little. "Is that terrible so soon after Finn's death?"

Clarke's heart drops. "No that's not what I meant." She hopes she hasn't ruined the evening. "I just meant it's nice to see you looking a little less stressed than you have been just recently."

Lexa smiles, Clarke can't help but melt, especially at her next words. "You always make me feel better Clarke."

Clarke loves the sound of her name on Lexa's lips. She leans forward and catches them with her own. She swears she could kiss these lips for all eternity. Lexa too could get lost in this kiss forever. She wishes she could, to save her from what she feels is an inevitable terrible fate tomorrow. Her heart feels heavy at the thought, and she pulls back frowning.

"Hey what is it?" Clarke is holding Lexa's face in her hands, she senses her change of mood immediately.

Lexa can feel the tears forming in her eyes. "I need to tell you something, and I need you not to freak out okay?"

Well that has the opposite effect, and Clarke starts to panic internally, but she manages to keep it concealed, and instead just nods at her younger lover.

Lexa takes a deep breath, she places her hands over Clarke's which are still encasing her face, and she looks her square in the eyes. "I love you."

Clarke can't help the sharp intake of breath at Lexa's words, but it seems the brunette hasn't finished yet. Lexa powers through. "I'm not telling you in hope or expectation; I don't need you to say it back." She chuckles. "I'm aware of how quickly I'm saying this."

She gets serious again, and her brilliant green eyes are back on absorbing blue. "I just needed you to know, that it's how I feel. You made me feel more in these last couple of weeks than I ever thought possible."

Lexa smiles, and all of a sudden Clarke can't speak, she's too emotional, the lump in her throat too restricting. If she could speak she'd tell Lexa that it doesn't feel too soon, it feels perfect. She doesn't get the chance as Lexa's lips are on hers in an instant; the younger woman intends to spend the night showing Clarke just how much she loves her.

XXXXXXXXXX

After yet another amazing night together, Clarke hadn't been able to sleep. The more she thought about Lexa's confession of love, the more she questioned it; why now? She went over it again and again in her head. Lexa telling her she loved her felt final, Clarke wholeheartedly believes that she meant it, but it was as if Lexa was saying it now, in case she didn't get another chance to.

This thought scares Clarke to death. What is Lexa up to, that is making her think that she might not get the chance to declare her love in the future. Clarke knows that the Azgeda must be involved. Lexa starts to stir from her sleep in the bed next to her. It's not long before she turns over yawning and takes in Clarke's appearance. She's sitting up, back against the headboard, with a loose sheet pulled up around her chest. She looks beautiful. Lexa can't help the smile that forms on her face, and Clarke can't help but reciprocate. It doesn't last though.

Lexa feels the tension creep in between them. She tries to break it. "You're up early." She stifles a yawn as she speaks.

Clarke needs to be blunt. "I haven't been to sleep. I've been too worried."

Now it's Lexa's turn to frown. "Why?"

"Trying to figure out, exactly what you've gotten yourself mixed up in, that means you're declaring your love for me?" Clarke pins Lexa with a glare.

"I just wanted you to know how I feel. Sorry if it was too soon." Lexa sheepishly makes her way out of the bed, and starts to pull on her discarded clothes from last night.

Clarke jumps out too, and starts pulling on some sweats. Speaking all the while she does. "I don't think it was too soon Lexa. I'm just scared that you were telling me because you might not get the chance to again."

Lexa stops in her tracks, it's as if Clarke can read her mind. She doesn't speak, she doesn't need to, Clarke knows that her assumption is correct. Clarke strides over to her, and grabs her by the arms. "Lexa, you can tell me anything. Please tell me what you're getting yourself involved in? I can help."

"No Clarke. You can't." Lexa's tone is tinged in resignation. "Nobody can."

"Lexa please." Clarke's tears that she had frantically been trying to keep at bay, are now streaming down her face now. "Please don't do anything stupid."

As soon as the blonde started crying, it was game over for Lexa; she too now has her own tears, trickling down her cheeks. "Everything I'm doing, I'm doing for you. To protect you."

"I'm a big girl Lex, I can protect myself." Clarke pleads.

"Not from this." Lexa says simply. She moves to leave Clarke's bedroom, and heads straight down the stairs, and towards the front door. Clarke desperately follows her all the way. Lexa turns and looks at Clarke, before she leaves, this might be her last chance, she drinks the blonde in. This woman makes her so unbelievably happy.

Clarke is having no such serene thoughts. "Lexa please, I'm begging you. Let me help."

Lexa just shakes her head before leaning in for one last kiss. "I love you Clarke."

She's pulls the front door open. Clarke pulls on her arm, causing her to turn back for one last look. "I love you too Lexa."

Clarke couldn't not tell her, couldn't have her going into whatever it is she's gotten herself caught up in thinking that she didn't love her. When she does, with all of her heart. Lexa's heart explodes, the smile that erupts on her face is enough confirmation that Clarke did the right thing in telling her. And then she's gone.

Clarke closes her front door and sighs. Regardless of what Lexa thinks or wants, Clarke is not going to let her get hurt, over her dead body. She needs a plan. She needs raven; and with that thought, she heads to find her mobile phone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Not for the first time in recent history, Raven finds herself in her best friend's front room, arms crossed, after having something quite unbelievable explained to her. The first time a bunch of teenagers convinced her to hack into an Azgeda computer, and now Clarke is asking her to hack into her teenager lovers phone.

"You're going to have to run this past me one more time Griff."

Clarke sighs. "I'm serious Rae, she was acting like she was never going to see me again, which means that whatever she's gotten herself mixed up in is going down tonight."

"So, you want me to hack into the GPS on her phone so we can stalk her." Raven raises an eyebrow as she speaks.

"Do you any other suggestions?" Clarke really is open to hearing anything, Raven can hear the desperation in her voice. Her best friend is seriously scared right now.

"What about getting in touch with one of her friends, I'm sure they'd spill their guts if they seriously thought Woods was in any real danger."

"Do you have the first idea how we would contact any of them, 'cos I don't?"

Now it's Ravens turn to sigh, she dejectedly drops onto the sofa next to Clarke. "I knew I should have given Anya my number."

Clarke looks at her and can't hide her shock at the statement. Raven shakes hers in disbelief. "Seriously. Right now?"

Clarke rests her head back against the couch and Raven copies the motion. How the hell are they going to play this one out.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm not sure about this O." Anya is basically chasing Octavia down the street as she speaks, with Lincoln following at a brisk pace.

Octavia stops in her tracks, causing Anya to almost crash straight into the back of her friend. "Anya, Miss Griffin is the only person that stands a chance of talking some sense into Lexa."

Anya knows she's right, she looks at Lincoln who just shrugs, he doesn't have a better idea.

"Fine, let's get this over with." Anya concedes.

The three teenagers head straight for their teachers front door, taking a final deep breath before Octavia wraps her knuckles on the painted wood in front of her.

Raven and Clarke who are still collapsed on the couch, both deep in thought as to what the hell they were going to do; are both surprised to hear a knock on the door. Clarke practically sprints to answer it, fully hoping that Lexa has come to her senses. She swings the door open, and when she takes in the sight before her, to be honest it's the next best thing. She immediately widens the door to allow her three students entry into her home.

Raven sits up, her interest piqued by the arrival of three of the teenagers who have come to mean a lot to her over the last few weeks. The worried look on all three of their faces makes her think that Clarke was right to be so worried.

Clarke breaks the silence. "What the hell has Lexa gotten herself into?"

The three youngsters look at each other, nervously. There's a silent agreement between them that Octavia will be the spokesperson. Deep breath, here goes nothing.

"She and Bellamy are going to meet Roan Queen." The three of them wait for the appalled reaction from their school teachers, and they aren't disappointed.

"No, no way." Clarke is frantic. "Lexa wouldn't do that, she's not that stupid."

Raven immediately agrees, she sees the look of dare she say it guilt, on the three younger faces; she knows there has to be more to it. She rises up from the couch, and gently grabs Anya's arm, she can see tears shimmering in her deep hazel eyes already. Clarke, Octavia and Lincoln watch with interest as Raven gently starts to speak.

"Hey. Clarke's right. Lexa isn't that stupid. So, what on earth has possessed her to do this?"

Anya's tears spill over, mainly because she still can't quite believe it herself. She quietly mumbles. "Bellamy." She looks down at the floor, unable to look at Raven or Clarke any longer.

"Bellamy?" Clarke questions, it doesn't look like Anya can offer anymore, her emotions taken over, so she turns her focus to Octavia and Lincoln, and pins them both with a stare. "What the hell does she mean Bellamy?"

Octavia swallows, hard. She too looks at her feet, not sure she can look her teacher in the eyes as she reveals this particular piece of information. "Apparently my arsehole of a brother, followed Lexa over to your place the other night and filmed..." she chooses her next words carefully. "...something incriminating between the two of you."

Octavia chances a look up, and sees the shock register on her teachers face. She quickly concludes her story. "Bellamy used the footage on his phone to blackmail Lexa into agreeing to the meeting with Roan."

Raven speaks before Clarke has a chance to. "Why the hell would he want to blackmail one of his best friends into such a dangerous situation."

Lincoln offers his opinion. "Because he's blinded by his grief over Finn's death; because he needs closure; and because he's an idiot." Octavia rubs his arm lovingly.

Clarke finally finds her voice, she speaks so quietly and sombrely that it breaks Raven's heart. "She thinks I care more about my career than I do about her."

She rubs her temple as she speaks, a mammoth headache forming. Octavia grabs her arm, defiant. She shakes her head as she speaks. "No Miss Griffin, she knows how much you care about her, she just doesn't want you to have to give anything up for her."

Clarke smiles. "I think you guys can call me Clarke now." This causes a small smirk from Octavia.

Clarke immediately gets her business head on. "Where's this meeting taking place."

The teenagers frown. Lincoln confirms the worst. "We don't know, neither of them would tell us. Guess they thought we'd rock up if we did."

Raven sighs, she knows where this is going. Clarke immediately turns to her best friend and confirms that she right. "You have got to agree now."

Raven quickly weighs up the pros and cons, and immediately knows the pros outweigh the cons. Anya wants some form of clarification. "Agree to what." She looks between the two teachers as she speaks.

Raven concedes. "I'm going to hack into Lexa's phone to find out her location. Then I guess we're going crash this meeting, and hope we don't manage to get ourselves killed in the process."

Clarke smiles and mouths thank you are her best friend. Anya grins too. "Can I help?"

"Always." Raven reciprocates the smile and gestures for the younger woman to follow her over to her laptop, which is already set up on Clarke's table.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lexa nervously man handles her mug of coffee. She and Bellamy had arrived at the meeting point around ten minutes ago. To say they'd had a few curious looks was an understatement. Lexa feels physically uncomfortable, she still can't do anything but glare at Bellamy; and his sorry puppy dog act is providing her no comfort whatsoever.

She glances up at the grubby clock on the grubby wall, she didn't really expect this place to be as run down as it is, given the apparent money in the Azgeda, although she appreciates that this hovel of a cafe isn't actually owned by the Queen family, which is the only plus on this sordid little outing; although they are in Azgeda territory, they aren't directly in a Queen residence, which settles her a little. What doesn't settle her is the fact that Roan Queen is late; not by much, but late all the same. She exhales again.

Bellamy clearly picks up on Lexa's anxiety. "He'll be here Lexa."

"I'd rather he didn't show up to be honest." She fixes him with yet another glare, before leaning back in her chair and exhaling heavily again.

Bellamy doesn't get a chance to dwell on his guilt, as he hears the door to cafe open, and a huge towering figure of a man strides in; Lexa notices too, the man is tall, with long hair, pulled back into a pony tail, he's a little grimier than she expected, but he certainly fits in with the decorum in this place. He smiles at the two teenagers, which causes Lexa's stomach to drop through the floor. Here goes nothing.

Roan nods over to the middle-aged woman at the counter, and she busies herself, obviously having understood exactly what he wanted. Roan sits at the table directly opposite the two teenagers. There's that smile again, Lexa feels like he's almost mocking the two of them, but that doesn't come across when he speaks.

"Bellamy, Lexa." He nods at each of them as he addresses them. "What can I do for you?"

It's at this point that Lexa remembers that it was Bellamy that asked for this meeting, not Roan. She was so focused on the fact that she didn't want to be here that she hadn't actually thought about what she needed to say.

Bellamy, it seems has no such inhibitions. "We know you were involved in Finn's death."

Lexa sees Roan falter for a second, only a second, but it happened, almost as if he wasn't prepared for them to know that. The smile is back on his face within milliseconds.

"What makes you think I had anything to do with that?"

Just as Bellamy is about to launch into a tirade the waitress arrives at the table and places Roan's nodded order in front of him, he starts to stir in a subordinate amount of sugar, which gives Lexa the chance she needs to speak reasonably, before Bellamy has a chance to lose his temper.

"We know that he was talking to you in the weeks before he was stabbed."

Roan focuses all his attention on Lexa now, Bellamy may as well not be in the room. "That I can't deny. But I had nothing to do with his death."

Bellamy lets out a small laugh, regaining the attention of the other two present. "You expect us to believe that?"

Lexa gives him a look which conveys that he better tone himself down immediately before he gets them both killed. He sits back in his seat, dejected.

Roan watches the unspoken communication between the two of them, he's impressed at the apparent control Lexa has over her friend. Although he can't help but wonder what Bellamy holds over Lexa, he was surprised when the younger man told him that she had agreed to the meeting, there's no way she would have done so willingly.

He decides to be honest with the two of them. "My mother was involved with Finn, I wasn't. I was just a means of communication."

Neither teenager can help the sharp intake of breath at the confirmation that Nia Queen is involved in this, it was bad enough when they thought it was Roan. Lexa starts to wrack her brains, about why on earth Nia Queen would want anything to do with Finn. Bellamy has no such filter.

"What the hell would your mother want with Finn?"

Roan can't help but laugh at the look of confusion on Bellamy's face. "He was a means to an end."

"What does that even mean?" It's Lexa turn to look puzzled.

"My mother wasn't interested in Finn, but he was a good way to get to what she wanted." Roan glances over at Lexa, as he continues to speak. "When Finn was less than compliant in given my mother what she wanted, she decided to try and blackmailing him into obeying her."

"Blackmailing how?" Both teenagers are engrossed in the story, however it's Bellamy that poses the question that keeps Roan speaking.

"She knew he was scared of her, and wouldn't want to piss her off too much, so her plan was to get him involved in some Azgeda business, and then use that against him to make him do what she really wanted."

He can see that the two younger people aren't completely following him, so he explains further. "She told him that he needed to deliver a package. The contents of which were not completely legal, she had the whole transaction under surveillance, so that the threat of going to the police was a viable one."

Lexa cottons on. "So, she wanted to get Finn on record with a bunch of drugs, so she could say to him, 'give me what I want, or I go to the police'."

Roan nods. "Exactly."

Bellamy is still confused, obviously neither of those things have happened. "So, what actually happened?"

Roan shakes his head, this is where teenagers naivety kicks into the story. "Finn wasn't an idiot, he knew what was in the package, and he was never going to deliver a package of class A, he was far too upstanding a citizen for that."

Roan still can't believe the kids stupidity. "He threw the package into the Polis river."

Lexa and Bellamy are visibly shocked by what Roan as just told them, he finishes off his story to make sure they are both completely aware of what's gone on. "My mother was never going to tolerate that loss of income, that together with the fact that she didn't get what she really wanted from him; I'm sorry kids but your friend had no chance of survival."

Lexa can't imagine how hard the whole situation must have been for Finn, but he certainly didn't make it any better for himself, although she can't help but think that it was so typical for Finn to do something like that, without thinking of the potential consequences. She can't help but feel there's more to all of this, why would Roan have agreed to meet them if there wasn't, it's not like he gains anything from telling them why Finn died.

"What was it?" Lexa tentatively starts. She swallows hard. "That you mother really wants, that caused all of this?"

Roan's smile drops, he really doesn't take any pleasure in what he's about to say. Lexa clearly has no idea who she is, he really wishes his mother would just let this Trikru obsession drop. "She wants you Lexa kom Trikru."

Lexa's head snaps up, eyes wide at the older man's words. "What did you say?" What she meant is what on earth does Nia Queen want with her and what the hell did Roan just call her? Roan manages to decipher exactly what she's asking through her panic.

"I called you by your correct title."

"I don't know what you mean." She's really panicking now, is what he's saying true? If so Finns death was her fault? If it was her that Nia wanted all along.

"Your father Gustus Woods, was the last pure breed Trikru; Gutus kom Trikru. He's nowhere to be seen, meaning that you are the true Trikru Commander."

Lexa pales, she didn't even know her father's name until Roan just said it then. She tries desperately to fight against what he's saying, it can't be true can it? "The Trikru doesn't really exist anymore, not like the Azgeda does."

"It doesn't because there's no leader to bring the Trikru together at the moment. She wants to size you up. She either wants to absorb you into the Azgeda, or make sure that you can't rally the Trikru against her."

Lexa looks at him as if he's speaking Chinese. "I don't know anything about the Trikru, how on earth does she think I could start an uprising against her."

Roan laughs. "You've got no idea just how much power you hold. Ever since you turned 18, the Trikru has become unsettled, ready to unite behind their true leader, now that you've come of age."

Lexa pushes herself up from the table, she can't breathe, she can't take all of this in. "I don't want anything to do with any of this. I don't want to get involved with any gangs."

She starts to move towards the exit, tears now streaming down her face. She's momentarily stopped in her tracks when she hears Roan's voice again. "Lexa, you know my mother won't allow that."

Lexa knows he's right, but she can't deal with that right now, she runs out of the cafe and immediately drops to her knees gasping for air.

Bellamy watches in horror as his friend, quite obviously blaming herself for Finn's death, starts to fall apart in front of his eyes, he moves to follow her out of the cafe, Roan grabs him by the wrist. "When she's composed herself, and gotten her head around all of this, tell her to come and see me again."

Bellamy can't speak so he just nods. "I mean it Bellamy, I really think Lexa and I can help each other out of this situation."

Bellamy is intrigued by his words, but he's far too worried about Lexa right now, he speeds out of the muggy building, and immediately sees his best friend collapsed on the floor, he pulls her up and pulls her into him, he glances right and then left, they really need to get out of the Azgeda territory right now.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Anya and Raven had easily tapped into Lexa's phone, and located her in the middle of the Azgeda territory, the teachers had tried to convince the teenagers to wait at Clarke's place whilst they went to try and rescue Lexa and Bellamy, but Octavia, Lincoln and Anya had been adamant that they weren't going to leave Clarke and Raven to deal with whatever was coming their way, and they certainly weren't going to leave Lexa and Bellamy when they needed them the most.

So here they all are, anxiously stalking around the Azgeda part of town, towards the little blue dot flashing on Ravens phone. No one speaks all far too aware of exactly what part of town they are in. They just want to find their friends and get the hell out of there.

"Alright if this thing works, they should be just around this corner." Raven gestures to the right with her head. Clarke just nods and takes a deep breath preparing herself for whatever might be around there.

Clarke is at the head of the group, closely followed by the rest, she tentatively steps around the corner, she isn't prepared to Lexa practically being held up by Bellamy clearly upset beyond comfort. She sprints, at the sight. This causes mass panic behind the blonde, none of them having actually turned the corner yet, when they do a split second later it's just in time to see Clarke taking a sobbing Lexa into her arms, struggling to keep her upright, Lincoln is immediately over to his stricken friend, he lifts her with ease, and she buries her face into his chest, he looks back out to the rest of the group.

"Let's get the hell out of here."

Nobody has to be asked twice. They all head back to Clarke's car at speed.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Twitter: Eden_Ashley_Chr**


	6. Chapter 6

**Let me know what you think. Any feedback good or bad is appreciated.**

 **I own nothing**.

The journey back to Clarke's had been frantic to say the least. Lexa was an emotional wreck the whole way, and Bellamy had been too shocked to actually give anyone a coherent explanation as to what the hell had just happened. Lincoln carried Lexa into their teacher's house, and placed her onto the couch where she has proceeded to bury herself into her own arms still sobbing.

Octavia, Bellamy, Lincoln and Anya share a look, Raven and Clarke watch on with interest, Clarke wants to do nothing more than comfort Lexa, but she appreciates that she's the new guy here, and perhaps her friends want to comfort her, perhaps Lexa would prefer that her friends comfort her. There seems to have been a silent agreement between the four teenagers that Octavia will be the one to approach the stricken brunette first. She drops to her knees by the couch, and pushes the hair out of her friends face and starts to stroke her cheek. Given that she really has no idea what the hell has happened she doesn't really know where to start, or what to say to attempt to comfort her best friend.

"Lex. Please talk to me." Lexa can't formulate words, she wishes she could she can see the fear in her best friend's face, but how can she tell her that Finn's death was her fault. This thought brings the sobs back with a vengeance. To the point that Octavia can't bear it anymore, she pulls herself up and pleads at Clarke with her eyes, please help her.

Clarke gets it, she drops to her knees and much like Octavia before her she starts to stroke her lover's hair.

"Hey you." Clarke's heart bursts when Lexa's sobs subside a little and the hint of a smile plays on her lips.

"Hey." Its barely a whisper from the brunette, but it's a start.

"You had me really worried." Clarke can't help the tear that slides down her face.

Lexa reaches out and wipes it for her. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want you to be sorry Lex. I just want you to be okay."

Lexa swallows. "This is all my fault, all of it. Finn's death everything." The sobs start up again.

Clarke really doesn't understand Lexa's words, neither does anyone else in the room, except of course Bellamy, who has tears of his own tumbling down his face.

"Hey, none of this is your fault." Well those words of attempted comfort did not have the desired effect at all, Lexa's sobs become even more frequent, Clarke desperate; decides to try another tack. "I love you so much."

If the other teenagers in the room, or Raven were shocked by Clarke's confession, none of them showed it. Clarke doesn't care one iota anyway, because the sobs subside long enough for Lexa to make her own declaration. "I love you too."

Raven glances over to the rest of the group. She grabs Anya's arm, and gestures to the rest of her students. "Let's give them some privacy."

They all nod and move to head into the kitchen. Octavia grabs her brothers arm. "You can tell us all what the fucks going on."

Bellamy flinches at the expletive that falls from his little sister's lip, but he nods compliantly, and follows the rest of them.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They're in the kitchen for approximately 0.5 milliseconds when the teenagers begin their assault on Bellamy. The questions rain in. Octavia, still furious with her brother gets the first one out.

"What the hell happened at that meeting Bellamy?"

Anya quickly follows that up. "Why on earth does Lexa think Finn's death was her fault?"

Bellamy struggles to get his thoughts straight in his head to give his sister and his friend the answers they need, he starts to panic. Lincoln sees it, he sees Bellamy's breaths starting to gasp, the confusion and anxiety taking over his features. He grabs his arms and shakes him gently. "Pull it together Bell. We need to know what the hell's going on."

Bellamy takes a deep breath, squeezes the last few tears from his eyes, and blows out all the frustration he feels. He's ready to talk.

"Erm." He waivers as he still can't quite believe this part himself. "Apparently Lexa is the true commander of the Trikru."

It's so ridiculous, that Anya, Octavia and Lincoln all laugh, expecting this to be some sort of sick joke. Raven shows no emotion, she keeps focused on Bellamy, he's being deadly serious. It's not long before the other realise that he's not joking.

Lincoln speaks first. "What on earth are you taking about. Lexa has nothing to do with the Trikru."

Bellamy shakes his head. "Apparently her Dad, Gustus something, is one of the last pure blood Trikru. He's disappeared off the face of the earth, which means that Lexa is next in line."

Anya, Lincoln, Octavia, and even Raven are all reeling. "How is this even possible. How can this be happening."? Anya can't get her head around it.

Bellamy continues "Apparently ever since Lexa turned 18 the Trikru have been itching to come out from the shadows and unite behind her, or some shit."

The three other teenagers in the room can't speak, this is a lot to take in. Lexa hates the gangs in this city, she must be shocked to the core, no wonder she's upset. Raven has made the connection that no one else hearing this story for the first time has apparently.

"What has all of this got to do with Finn's death?"

Four sets of eyes snap up towards their teacher. Bellamy can feel the emotion starting to creep over him again. He swallows it as he gets ready to explain the worst part of this story.

"Nia Queen wanted to size Lexa up. I don't know; see if she had any intention of following in her father's footsteps I guess." He shrugs. "Nia decided the best way to do that was to try and get to Lexa through a friend."

Bellamy ignores the sharp intakes of breath from the others in the room and powers through, he has to, it's the only way he'll get it all out. "She picked Finn, probably the worst choice on her part."

Anya, Octavia and Lincoln all allow themselves a smirk, they know exactly what Bellamy means. Finn wasn't exactly the most compliant of people.

"Anyway, to cut a long story short, Finn refused to help her get to Lex, so Nia tried to blackmail him into helping her, which ultimately ended up with Finn throwing Azgeda drugs into the Polis."

Bellamy swallows hard, happy he was able to fully explain. Anya can't believe Finn's stupidity, he was such a frustrating idiot sometimes, so frustrating in fact that she feels her throat go dry, trying to hold back the sobs that are threatening to spill over. She tries to move away from the group, not used to showing so much emotion in front of them. Raven sees it all the way, and just as she needs it, Raven pulls her into a hug, Anya buries her head into her teacher's shoulder and lets the sobs take over.

Lincoln's heart breaks, he doesn't feel frustration as much as he can't quite believe Finn's stupidity, but at the same time he can. Overall, he feels immensely proud that Finn wouldn't give Lexa up no matter what. If only Bellamy had shown that kind of resolve, they might not be in this mess now. His anger starts to consume him, he needs to calm down.

Octavia has no problems in letting her anger take her over. "Are you happy now?" It's firmly direct at Bellamy.

He finches, he's been expecting this. Octavia continues. "Come on Bell, you got what you wanted right? You know why Finn died, screw everyone else huh."

"I didn't know this was going to happen." It's pathetic he knows.

Octavia can't help the wry chuckle that falls from her lips. "So, you thought blackmailing Lexa over Clarke was going to end, well did you?" She exhales exasperated. "You're no better than Nia Queen."

She's right, as he hears the words he knows she's right. Nia blackmailed Finn and he blackmailed Lexa, both with disastrous consequences. He just bows his head, and tries not to show the rest of the group just how crushed he is. Octavia just shakes her head and turns away from her brother, not for the first time in recent history she can't bear to look at him.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Lexa had just about managed to relay the story of the last couple of hours to her lover; and to say Clarke is in shock would be an understatement. Lexa has managed to get a hold on her emotions, and both she and Clarke are now sitting up, side by side on the blonde's sofa.

"I want you to promise me something." It's Clarke that breaks the comfortable silence between them.

Lexa just nods.

Clarke swallows. "I know you're used to having to deal with things by yourself, and I get that you want to protect those guys." She gestures with her head towards the kitchen where the rest of the teenagers and Raven still haven't reappeared from.

"But I'm here Lex, I want you to know that you can bring anything to me, and we can deal with it together. I don't want you to have to go through something like this again on your own." Clarke's face is stoic, and Lexa can see that she hurt Clarke by not letting her in on this mess.

Lexa nods again, but she knows Clarke is expecting a verbal response, so in an attempt to give her one, Lexa tries to explain just why she didn't feel she could let Clarke into what she and Bellamy were getting involved in.

"Clarke, I knew that if I told you what Bellamy was blackmailing me with…" Clarke frowns as her lover continues. "You would go straight to Jaha and tell him what was going on between us."

Clarke smiles she can't help it, happy that Lexa finally gets that she is the most important thing in her life. Lexa doesn't notice the smile, too self-conscious. "But I didn't want you to have to give anything up for me." Lexa glances up and sees what looks like a small flash of anger in brilliant blue eyes.

Clarke is a little angry to be honest. "Lexa, you really can be dense sometimes." She sighs. "The alternative to me giving up my career, was potentially giving up you. So, I was giving something up either way."

She places a hand on either side of Lexa's face, and her features soften a little which Lexa's knows means she's calmed down. "In the future, I would like to have some input on what I might have to sacrifice. And just F.Y.I., you win out over my career every single time."

Lexa smiles and leans forward to place a gentle kiss onto her teacher's soft pink lips. Clarke allows it, but she really needs Lexa to get this. "I mean it Lex. I know with the Azgeda now being a real issue, this whole mess is probably going to get a whole lot worse before it gets any better. If anyone tries to hold this." She gestures between them. "What we have, against you, then fuck them. I will go straight to Jaha and tell him myself. Okay."

Lexa can't help the brilliant smile that forms on her face, again she just nods, feeling a little too emotional again; only this time for good reasons.

The moment is broken by the sound of Clarke's kitchen door opening, and five miserable looking people letting themselves into the front room to assess the situation. Clarke sighs and looks from her five friends back over to her lover. It's time to figure out just how the hell they are going to get out of this mess.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Two hours have passed, and barely a word has been said amongst the group. Each person quietly processing the events of the last few hours, and desperately trying to figure out a way to make the Azgeda; well more specifically Nia Queen drop their interest in Lexa. They have all silently arrived at the same conclusion; no chance. No one dares say it out loud.

The silence is suffocating Lexa, she can't bare it any longer. She knows what she needs to do, initially anyway. She jumps up, with a new-found purpose, startling the rest of the group as she does. "I need to speak to my Mum."

"Why?" Its Octavia that voices the confusion that everyone is feeling.

"She obviously knows about this. Maybe she can tell me where my real father is."

Anya rises. "Yeah if she takes her head out of a bottle long enough to do anything productive." She knows its harsh, but she doesn't want Lexa to get her hopes up, especially when it comes to her mother, who has done nothing but let her down this far.

Lexa sighs, unfortunately she knows Anya is right. "Right now, she's my only hope."

"I need to know who the hell I am. She's the only one that really knows." Lexa shrugs.

Anya sighs, regrettably Lexa is right; she slumps back down into her seat, she hopes Alice doesn't let her daughter down as usual.

Lexa pulls on her coat, which surprises Clarke. "You're going now?"

"No time like the present, plus I'm hardly likely to sleep."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Lexa appreciates the gesture. She's not used to letting people in. "You don't have to."

Clarke smiles. "I want to."

A smile plays on Lexa's lips as she nods to confirm that Clarke can join her.

Raven takes this as the cue for the rest of them to get the hell out of Clarke's house. "Right you lot, come on, I'll drive you all home."

Although reluctant to do so, they know there's nothing more they can do for Lexa tonight. Octavia approaches her best friend. "We congregate back here at 9am sharp tomorrow okay." Octavia can feel the emotion take over her. "Once we have the info from your Mum, we can come up with a plan okay, all of us. We're all in this Lex."

Again, Lexa just nods, unable to formulate a sentence. Octavia throws her arms around Lexa's neck, before silently heading towards the front door. Anya, Lincoln and Bellamy follow suite in pulling their best friend into a hug before making their exit, and then surprisingly, so does Raven, before the older woman turns to Clarke. "I'll see you at 9am Sharp. Look after yourselves."

Clarke smiles as she watches her best friend escort the three teenagers out into the night. She turns back to Lexa. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Lexa takes a deep breath before following Clarke into the cold night air. Next stop, home.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Lexa pushes open her front door and gestures for Clarke to follow her into the house, she has no idea if her Mum is actually going to be in, but she really hopes that she is; the alternative is traipsing around all of her favourite hangouts, and pulling her out of a dumpster or god knows what, probably covered in her own vomit.

It seems the Gods are going to be kind to her for the first time this evening, her Mother is home; although not that kind, she's smashed. Lexa sighs, not really a surprise. She heads straight for the kettle fills it with water and flicks on the switch. Clarke watches as her lover methodically starts preparing her mother an extra strong coffee, Clarkes heart breaks a little as she wonders just how many times the younger woman has gone through this routine. She glances over to Lexa's Mum, who's currently unconscious, and sprawled out on the couch, surrounded by empty cans.

Four cups of coffee, and numerous trips to the bathroom to empty her stomach, and Alice is finally starting to look a little more lucid, although healthy is probably not a word you would use to describe the middle-aged woman right now.

She sways again, Lexa is trying to decipher if she needs to make another coffee. She had felt self-conscious about letting Clarke see this part of her life, but although the blonde hadn't said a word since they got here, her eyes have conveyed nothing but understanding, the pity Lexa had been expecting to see, non-existent.

Alice sways her head up to first to her right, and takes in the appearance of her only daughter, it then whips to her left and she sees another young woman, maybe around Lexa's age, maybe a little older, but definitely not one of Lexa's usual crew.

"Who are you?" Alice is intrigued. It's not like Lexa to let any of her friends see her in this state, let alone someone she has never seen before.

Her mother's question was a little too abrupt, causing Lexa to flinch. "Mum."

"No, it's fine." Clarke moves forward from where she had been perched against a radiator. "I'm Clarke Griffin."

"And how do you know my daughter, Clarke Griffin." Alice eyes the newcomer with suspicion.

"I'm a teacher at Arkadia High."

This confuses Alice even more. "What the hell are you doing with my daughter at…" Alice consults her watch. "At 11.37pm on a Saturday night."

Lexa steps forward now, they don't really have time for this. "Mum that's not important right now. We need to talk."

Alice knew this was coming, ever since she learned about what happened to Finn. As much as she's dreading it, she knows she can't escape it any longer. She needs to tell Lexa the truth about her parentage, the truth about her bloodline. She nods at the two younger woman and gestures for them to be seated; Lexa sits at the opposite end of the couch to her mother, and Clarke sits in a single chair to the left closest to her lover and watches intently as the showdown begins.

"What do you want to know?" Alice's question is simplistic.

Lexa sighs, she guesses she should start with her meeting earlier this evening. "As you know I met with Roan Queen."

Alice flinches at the name, Lexa doesn't appear to have noticed. Clarke does.

"He told me that my father was the last pure blood Trikru, and that since I turned 18, the Trikru have been waiting for me to lead an uprising." Lexa's voice breaks at the end of her sentence.

Clarke reaches out and grabs her hand in a show of comfort. Alice watches with interest, although she can't dwell on it, Lexa deserves some answers. Alice nods. "Roan was correct, your father is." She corrects herself. "Was the rightful leader of the Trikru. In his absence, when you came of age, that right bestowed itself upon you."

Alice chances a look up at her daughter, still clasping the hand of her school teacher, but looking one hundred percent angrier than she was a few seconds ago. Mere moments ago, her eyes were tinged with unshed tears, now they are laced with rage.

Lexa doesn't hold back. "When exactly were you planning on telling me all of this?" The words are spat out of her mouth.

She rises, dropping Clarke's hand as she does, and continues her rant against her mother. "Or did you think you could just drink this all away. If you stayed smashed the whole time it didn't happen."

Alice finches, but she deserved that. She rises to meet her daughter's eyes. She shrugs. "Maybe."

Lexa isn't impressed. Alice sighs. "I knew what it meant, when you father disappeared, when you turned 18; I was all by myself Lexa, I didn't know how to deal with the Azgeda."

Lexa's fuse blows. "And I do?" It's practically a scream. "I have no one, you should have been there for me, we could have dealt with this together. But as always, you put yourself first, like the selfish bitch you are." Lexa shakes her head. "You didn't even give me a heads up. If you had told me anything, I could have been prepared, might have been able to formulate some form of plan."

Lexa knows her next words will hurt her mother. "Finn wouldn't be dead."

Alice's head snaps up, she's right, Lexa is right; she has blood on her hands. Her emotional barrier breaks, and she starts to sob, she can't stop. She falls to her knees, Lexa can't bring herself to comfort her mother. Clarke watches the scene unfold in front of her in horror, she feels so distraught for Lexa, for she must have been through with her mother.

"Get up." Even Clarke is a little taken aback at the lack of compassion Lexa is showing to the stricken woman.

"We can deal with your guilt later, mine too for that matter." Lexa swallows hard as she speaks. "Right now, I need you to be something you haven't been for a long time. Useful."

Alice nods and works hard to compose herself, before retaking her seat on the couch. "What do you need from me?"

"Who was my father?"

"Gustus Woods."

"Where is he?" Lexa fixes her mother with a hard stare.

"I don't know." Alice answers honestly. "He's been missing for fifteen years, presumed dead."

"At the hands of the Azgeda?"

Alice shakes her head. "No, he went out of town. That's why there's such an air of mystery around him."

Lexa is intrigued. "Why would he leave town?"

Alice feels the tears starting up again. "The life he had here in Arkadia, he didn't want that for us, for you. He went out of town to try and set us up a new life. A life away from the Trikru, the Azgeda." Her voice breaks. "But he never came back. He left us to deal with this ourselves."

"That's when you hit the bottle." Lexa whole life is falling into place.

Alice nods again. "I didn't know what to do, how to get you out of this situation. I thought about it until my head hurt, then I thought about it some more. When I came up with blank, I had a drink, and it numbed the pain and the fear. Before long I was drunk more often than I was sober."

Lexa's arms are crossed. She softens towards her mother slightly it shows in her eyes, but she still needs more answers. "Roan said that I was the last pure blood Trikru. That means that you're a Trikru too?"

Alice nods.

Lexa sighs and runs her hand through her hair. "I really wish you would have just told me all of this."

"I'm so sorry Lexa. I'm so so sorry." The sobs start again. Lexa moves forward and places a hand on her mother's shoulder as a small show of comfort. Alice grabs the hand as if she will never let go.

"Do you have anyway of contacting my father?"

Alice's head snaps up. "Lexa he's been gone for fifteen years."

"But you don't actually know if he's dead for sure."

"Well no, but…" Alice struggles over her next question. "Why wouldn't he have come back if he was still alive?"

Lexa can see this very question has tormented her mother for years. "You said yourself, he wanted out of this life." Lexa shrugs.

Alice's heart breaks a little bit more, the thought that Gustus, the love of her life would just up and leave them, his family without a second thought.

She swallows the pain she feels, she needs to be what Lexa craves now; useful. "I have a chest of your father's things in the attic, perhaps there is something in there that can help. I can also put you in touch with Indra."

"Who's Indra?" Lexa is confused.

"She's a big deal in the Trikru, she might actually be able to help us get out of this mess." Alice smiles, and for the first time in what feels like a long time, Lexa smiles back. With that Alice jumps up, and heads towards the attic. Lexa looks over at Clarke who has plastered a reassuring smile on her face, but Lexa can tell the older woman is frightened. Truth be told so is she, terrified actually.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Lexa's mother had retrieved the chest, and called Indra and set up a meeting for the following day. Lexa in turn had been making calls of her own, to Octavia to keep them updated. Given that it's so late, they're going to go through the chest first thing tomorrow morning; Octavia, Bellamy, Lincoln and Anya are heading over now to Lexa's rather than Clarke's, 9am sharp.

Clarke had just finished up a call with Raven filling her best friend in on what's happened and what the plan is for tomorrow, Raven was adamant that she was in. To be honest Clarke is glad, as much as she doesn't want to put her friend in any danger, Ravens skill set can certainly be useful, and she and Lexa are going to need all the help they can get to get out of this mess with the Azgeda.

She's pulled from her thoughts, by arms being wrapped around from behind, and lips brushing against her neck. She can't help the smile that forms on her lips. "Hey."

Clarks turns in Lexa's arms. "Hey to you."

Lexa smiles. "Stay here with me tonight."

The smile drops. "I'm not sure that's a good idea, what would you say to your mum?"

"I'd say that it's gone two in the morning, and you were due to come back at nine, so really there's no point in you going home anyways" Lexa places a small kiss on Clarke's lips.

"Oh, really and if she asks why I'm staying in your room?"

Lexa feigns confusion. "Who said anything about you staying in my room. The offer was for the couch."

Clarke's slaps her arm playfully, causing Lexa to laugh out loud. "I'm kidding. She won't ask."

Clarke's face conveys that she doesn't quite believe her. "She won't ask." Lexa reiterates. "Go and head to my room now, she probably won't even notice. I'll go say goodnight to her to make sure."

Clarke sighs, to be honest she's too tired to care anyway. She's kisses Lexa again before heading to trudge upstairs and collapse onto Lexa's bed, as soon as she finds it.

Lexa shouts out behind her, as if reading her mind. "First door on the right."

Clarke doesn't respond or turn around, just throws up a hand to acknowledge that she's heard her at all. Lexa smiles shaking her head as she heads back into the front room to say goodnight to her mum.

Alice is sitting on the couch leafing through a few things in the chest. "You did good tonight mother."

Alice is slightly startled by Lexa's voice. "About time huh."

Lexa doesn't disagree, but she's far too tired and emotional to get into anything else with her mother tonight. "I'm going to bed."

Lexa turns on her heals, but is stopped by her mother's voice. "How long have you been sleeping with your teacher?"

Lexa slowly turns back. "How did you…"

Alice laughs at the look of confusion of her daughter's face. "She looks at you like you're her whole world; and you look at her the same." She states simply.

"Mum…"

Before Lexa can get anymore out her mother continues. "I won't say anything Lexa. You're 18, you don't need my permission or my approval. I Assume she knows what she's risking to be with you?"

Lexa feels anger rising again. "She knows, and so do I, the last thing I want is for her to risk her career."

Alice can see she's annoyed her daughter. "Hey relax. I just want you to be careful. If anyone deserves happiness it's you, the last thing I want to see is that destroyed due to circumstances."

"That won't happen."

"Just maybe don't be as obvious in front of anyone involved with the Azgeda. That, is information that they would happily use against you."

Lexa concedes her mother is right. "I know. I won't."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Twitter: Eden_Ashley_Chr**


	7. Chapter 7

**Let me know what you think. Any feedback good or bad is appreciated.**

 **I own nothing.**

Clarke, Lexa and Alice, hadn't been able to sleep really, too eager to get the day started, eager to try and find some way out of this for Lexa. So, they find themselves in Lexa's front room at 8am, all sitting on the couch, nursing cups of coffee. Alice looking like she's still suffering with the mother of all hangovers from yesterday, thankfully the older woman is completely sober now.

Lexa had told Clarke when she got to bed last night, that her mother knew about them. The atmosphere between the two older women this morning has been slightly tense to say the least. Clarke is torn between feeling massively uncomfortable that her students mother knows that the two of them are having sex; and happiness that she apparently doesn't appear to have an issue with the fact that she's sleeping with her daughter.

Lexa can feel the tension between her mother and her lover, but to be honest, she doesn't have time for it right now. They will just have to deal with the weirdness, there are much more important things that they need to be saving their energy for. With that thought, Lexa leans forward and pulls the latch on the chest, and pulls the lid up, before swinging it open.

Clarke and Alice, make a silent a mutual agreement, to forget all other issues for now, and rid themselves of their mugs before leaning forward to join Lexa in glancing into the chest to see what has been uncovered with the removal of the lid.

The answer is; not that much by the looks of it, it mostly seems to consist of photo's and paperwork. Lexa sighs. She starts pulling out certain things that catch her eyes, and Clarke and Alice take this as their cue to do the same.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The three of them had pulled out a lot of photographs, a lot of them were of Gustus and Alice. Lexa couldn't help but smile at how happy they looked together, and feel a little sad, wondering what her life might have been like had Gustus decided to stick around.

She's never seen her father before this morning, obviously all of the photos are at least 15 years old, but she got a feel for the man, her father. A giant of a man by all accounts, he looked like a leader, she can see why the Trikru would have found it easy to rally behind him; she can't help but feel a little worried and self-conscious, about how let down the Trikru are going to feel when they find out that a scrawny 18-year-old woman is apparently their saviour.

Other than the photos they had found a number of telephone numbers and addresses in her father's correspondence, they put it all to one side for Raven and Anya to work through later.

Lexa had also pulled out a neck chain, which apparently belonged to her father, it has a trinket attached to it, three incomplete circles, with a smaller circle in the middle, and three really small red circles; she can't help but see the resemblance between this symbol and a hazmat symbol, she wonders if it's just coincidence, or if there's more to it that that. Lexa is taken by it straight away, she feels a connection with it; its no surprise to her when her mother informs her, that it is the symbol of the Trikru. Lexa absentmindedly places it around her neck, she has no intention of joining a gang, none whatsoever; but she can't help but feel that this is a symbol of who she is, and offers her an insight into where she came from. That means something to her, it means a lot actually.

And now they wait; for Lexa's friends, plus Raven and then the mysterious Indra to arrive.

Lexa can't cope with just sitting around, so she glides into the kitchen with their now empty coffee mugs, and starts to busy herself with the dishes, much to Clarke's dismay, as she has now been left alone with Alice Woods.

Alice plays with the cuff on the shirt shes wearing, shes clearly just as tense as Clarke at the two of them being left alone. It apparently doesn't last. Alice speaks. "You need to be really careful you know."

Clarke snaps her head up at the noise, and pins Alice with a stare, that conveys that she needs more information. Truth is Clarke needs to be careful with a lot of things right now, Alice is going to have to be more specific.

Alice takes a deep breath. "I can tell that this thing between you and my daughter is strong." Clarke swallows. "And I don't for one second want you to think that I don't approve. I do. Even in the few hours we've spent together I can see how happy you make her, how much you mean to her."

"She means the world to me too." Clarke tries to plead her case, she doesn't need to.

"I know that Clarke, it's obvious. But the Azgeda, won't hesitate to use you to destroy her."

Clarke knows shes right. Alice hasn't finished. "They won't care if you're caught up as collateral damage either."

Clarke nods, it scares her, of course it does. But not enough to make her run. In fact, it galvanises her. She smirks at Alice. "We better make sure we kick their ass then huh."

Alice smirks back. She likes this woman. She can see why her daughter is head over heals for the blond.

They're saved from any further interaction, by the sound of the front door swinging open, and Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, Anya and Raven strolling in, all chatting amongst themselves. All ready to help in whatever way they can.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Anya and Raven have been glued to their laptops since Lexa dropped all of the information she, Clarke and her Mum had found in the chest earlier. The rest of the group have been sitting around throwing idea's into the ring as to how the hell they can placate Nia Queen and all come out of this alive, and hopefully not members of a gang, any gang.

Really, they're just passing time until Indra arrives, because they aren't coming up with much, they hope she has more in the way of solutions to offer.

Theres a knock at the door, which is akin to a policeman. They all know its Indra. Even Anya and Raven lift their heads from their computer screens momentarily. Alice rises, she supposes she better greet Indra at the door, given that she actually the only person here that actually knows her.

Its not long before Alice returns and steps to the side to let Indra into the room, Lexa rises to meet the woman, but isn't prepared for what happens next. Indra drops to her knees and lowers her head. It reminds Lexa of how a loyal subject would greet a King or Queen. She glances over at Clarke, not quite sure how to react, but to be fair to her, Clarke looks just as bemused as she feels. A quick glance around the room confirms everyone else, apart from Alice, is equally shocked. Alice clearly knew something like this was coming, once again, thanks for the heads-up Mum.

Indra rises to her feet and the broad smile that breaks out onto her face is slightly unnerving. "Commander, you have no idea I how long I have been waiting for this."

"I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I'm no commander." Lexa swallows hard.

Indra smirks. "Yes, you are, you just don't know it yet."

Lexa decides to not push this point any further, she needs this woman's help after

all, the last thing she wants to do is insult her. "Please, sit down."

Indra still with a look of pure joy on her face takes a seat on the couch, and Lexa sits next to her, everyone else in the room stays on the outskirts, but never takes their eyes away from the two women.

"Thank you for coming Indra." Lexa starts.

"It is my honour Lexa."

Lexa glances over to Clarke once again, to get confirmation that this is all a bit much, Clarke still just looks in shock. Lexa clears her throat. "Well I suppose I should fill you in on why I've asked you here."

She does, she fills Indra in on everything that's happened over the last few weeks, from Finn's death, through to her and Bellamy's meeting with Roan yesterday.

Indra takes a second once Lexa has finished to let the words settle. Her blood boils at what Nia has done, as far as Indra is concerned its been an attempt to weaken their commander before she has even found her strength.

"How did you find your meeting with Roan?"

This is not the first thing Lexa was expecting Indra to say, and the shock must be apparent on her face. Indra explains further. "The evil gang that the Azgeda has become, is all on Nia. Roan is an advocate of peace between the clans, just like your father was. The two of them were actually great friends."

This shocks Lexa slightly, she assumes that all members of the Azgeda and the Trikru would just automatically hate each other. If Nia is the only one propagating the hate, then perhaps there is a way out of this, not an easy one, Lexa muses. She realises she better answer Indra's question.

"I don't really remember." She shrugs. "After he told me why Finn died, I kinda lost it; emotionally."

Bellamy steps forward at this point. "Roan did tell me tell you that he thought you could help each other out."

All eyes are on him, he can see the question in every set; 'why haven't you mentioned this before'. He becomes a little self-conscious. "Come on guys I haven't really had a chance to pass the message on. Plus, I didn't want Lexa getting involved with Azgeda politics."

Octavia glares at her brother, still not happy about his involvement in this mess so far, although given what they know now, she assumes this would have happened regardless, so she can feel herself softening towards the big dope.

Lexa sighs. "It seems like I'm going to have to get involved either way."

Clarke panics that really is the last thing she wants her to have to do. "Lex, this really isn't safe." She looks to Indra. "Is there really no other way to deal with this?"

Indra shows no emotion. "If you want to come out of this without losing someone else you love, then no."

Indra looks squarely back at Lexa. "For you, and everyone you love to come out of this alive, you need to take out Nia Queen, meaning that Roan will then become the leader of the Azgeda, allowing peace to reign once more between the two tribes."

"Take her out?" Lexa questions.

"Nia won't give up her throne while she still has breath in her body." That's a little clearer.

Lexa's head starts to pound. She glances over to Bellamy. "Can you set up another meeting with Roan?"

Bellamy just nods and leaves the room.

Lexa now looks over to Anya and Raven. "Have you managed to find anything about my father?"

Indra's ears pick up at this. Anya just shakes her head, no. Raven it seems has had a little more luck. "One of the phone numbers in the correspondence it still live. It isn't used very much, but it has been used a few times in the last 15 years. I'm trying to pin point a location, but its obviously an old phone, so it's taking a little time."

Alice's heart sinks. She never once believed in the last 15 years that Gustus might have still been alive, that he did actually walk out on them and not take a glance back. She frantically tries to hide her tears. Lexa's heart burst when she sees that's it Clarke that reaches over and takes Alice's hand in hers, as a show of comfort.

Bellamy enters the room and looks towards Lexa. "Roan says he will meet us later today."

Lexa just nods. She needs to speak to Roan, to see if he thinks theres any other way out of this, she assumes he knows his mother better than anyone else.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

After Indra left, Raven and Anya continued working away trying to locate Gustus' phone, and Octavia, Bellamy and Lincoln kept Alice in place in the front room, scared that it she was left to her own devices she might reach for the vodka, and Lexa really doesn't need to be dealing with that right now.

Lexa has moved out into her back garden, she feels like she needs the air, the atmosphere in the house stifling her. She's not surprised when she's joined a few minutes later. Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa from behind and lets the railing Lexa had been leaning against as she looked out across the back garden take their weight. She cuddles the brunette from behind for a few minutes and knows that it was a good move as she feels Lexa melt back into her, whilst she pulls Clarke's arms around her front more tightly. Clarke finds her lips almost subconsciously seeking out Lexa's neck, and she starts to pepper her lover with kisses. Lexa sighs content.

Clarke eventually releases her, and moves to her side, leaning against the railing. "How you holding up?"

"Im scared." Lexa answers honestly.

"Me too." Clarke admits.

Lexa smiles. "I'm craving going back to the time when my biggest worry was the school board finding out about us."

Clarke laughs. The situation they find themselves in now does make their earlier issue seem insignificant. It is in fairness, what they're dealing with now is life and death. The worst that could have happened before was that she might have lost her job. She'd give it up in a heartbeat now, in exchange for Lexa's safety, and the safety of her friends.

"What time do you leave to meet Roan?"

Lexa checks her watch. "In about five minutes."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Lexa would love nothing more. "I don't think that's a great idea." She explains further. "Who knows who will be watching, we need to be really careful Clarke."

Clarke knows shes right. Its actually physically painful for the blonde, the thought that she won't be able to join Lexa. "You're not going alone, are you?" Panic starts to rise.

"No, I'm taking Bellamy with me. I figure he was with me last time I met with Roan, so it makes sense."

"Are you sure you can trust him?"

Lexa certainly understands the question, given how Bellamy betrayed her in the aftermath of Finn's death. "Yes." She knows she can.

And that's enough for Clarke. They are interrupted by the topic of their recent conversation when Bellamy sticks his head out of the back door. "Lex, we should get going."

Lexa nods, and he disappears just as quickly as he arrived. She turns back to Clarke. No words are needed, they both fall into a desperate kiss. When Lexa eventually pulls back, Clarke does speak. "I love you."

"I love you too."

And then, shes gone.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Lexa and Bellamy arrive at the meeting point and are surprised to find that Roan is already in attendance. He's clearly taking this meeting a bit more seriously than the last one. The meeting this time is taking place in neutral territory. A diner on the docks of the river, firmly in the Floukru territory.

When they drop down into their seats and join Roan at the table he gets straight to business. "I assume you have educated yourself since our last meeting."

Lexa nods, shes not sure how to approach this with him, he is Nia's son after all. She needs a reaction from him, so she can gauge where she stands. "It seems my only chance of survival is removing your mother from her throne."

She sees the spark of excitement in Roan's eyes, that accompanied by the smirk currently playing on his lips; Lexa knows she has just said exactly what he wanted to hear.

He too needs to know that they are both on the same page. "That's not your only option Lexa, you could always join her."

Lexa rolls her eyes, she knows, as does Roan, that, that really isn't an option. Especially for someone like Lexa who as absolutely no desire to be involved in either the Azgeda or the Trikru once this mess is over.

"That's not happening." Lexa voices what the three of them at the table already know. "Is there any chance of your mother stepping aside gracefully."

Roan actually laughs out loud. A real belly laugh. That gives Lexa her answer.

Lexa sighs, she wants an out, any out that doesn't involve anyone else having to die, including Nia Queen. "I hear that if you were on the throne, we might find ourselves in a more peaceful city."

Roan gets serious. "My mother has let the power go to her head, the Azgeda and the Trikru, and all the other Kru's for that matter have co-existed in this city for generations, in harmony for the most part. Theres no reason, other than my mother, that we can't get back to that." His passion on this point impresses Lexa.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Lexa asks.

"You don't." Roan states matter of a factly. "You just have to trust that no matter what, things can't get any worse than they are now."

Lexa mulls over his words. He continues. "Plus, I'm assuming that your education has come from Indra. She does trust me."

Lexa nods. "Why not stage a coup?" it seems to Lexa like a much easier way to deal with things, maybe easier isn't the correct word, but wouldn't involve her having to take out the most dangerous woman in the city.

Roan, sighs. "It's an option. I reckon there are enough like-minded people in the Azgeda, and in time I would be able to convince them to rise up behind me against my mother."

Lexa can see what he's getting at. "It would take too long."

Roan nods. "That's one issue, but it isn't the main issue. Lexa me uprising against my mother would cause a Civil War in the Azgeda, one that I'm confident I can win, I think I would have a small majority on my side, but the bloodshed would be colossal."

Lexa hadn't thought about it like that. Roan continues. "You have to think about it, as one loss of life vs many losses."

Lexa nods to convey that she understands. "So, you're saying that I have to kill your mother."

Roan nods. "It has to be you Lexa, if you do it, then the whole of the Azgeda will unite behind me, if I were to do it, the Civil War would ensue in any event."

"What about the Azgeda reaction against the Trikru, surely if the leader of one kru kills the other, that will cause a different kind of war."

Roan smirks. "I didn't think you were the leader of the Trikru?"

"I'm not." Lexa is very clear. "But it doesn't matter whether I am or not, whats matters is that I will be perceived to be if I take out Nia."

Roan likes this kid, shes smart. "I can keep my Kru in check. They all know already what happened to your friend, and of Nia's intentions for you, I don't think it will be hard to convince them, that you are just a teenager looking for a way out, nothing more, nothing less."

Lexa nods. At least they have some semblance of a plan. "How on earth do I go about doing this." Its not exactly her forte, she really has no idea.

"That I can't help you with. You need to do this alone; if the Azgeda get any sniff that I had a hand in any of this, then its game over."

Lexa feels a little lost again. "I can arrange a meeting with my mother. But beyond that, you are on your own."

"I need a little time, don't arrange anything with your mother just yet."

Roan nods. "As you wish." And with that he jumps up and leaves, just as briskly as he arrived. Lexa looks over to Bellamy, he tries his best to give her a reassuring smile. At least they know what they have to do now. Okay, so it involves murdering the most dangerous and powerful woman in the city. No biggie.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Lexa and Bellamy stand in front of, Clarke, Alice, Octavia, Lincoln, Anya and Raven, waiting for a reaction, having just recounted the content of their meeting with Roan.

Clarke feels sick. She understands the logic behind them having to get rid of Nia Queen. But the thought that Lexa might have to kill her, to actually, physically extinguish the life of someone who is, albeit just, another human being.

"Wait so we have to kill Nia Queen?" It's Octavia that asks for clarification.

"We don't have to do anything O, I do." Lexa makes clear.

Lexa is out of her mind if she thinks she's being left to deal with this bullshit by herself. "I'm in Lexa, no matter what, I'm not letting you go through this alone."

"Me too Lex." Lincoln makes it clear that he's on board.

"Count on me Lexa." Anya.

"I owe you this much Lex." Bellamy looks a little sheepish as he speaks.

"You don't owe me anything Bell. There's no pressure on you to be involved with this nightmare."

"It's a good job that I want to help then huh." Bellamy smiles, and Lexa finds herself smiling back.

"Well clearly you need my expertise." Raven starts.

Clarke jumps in. "Raven, you do not need to get caught up in this."

Raven eyes her suspiciously. "You're in though right?"

Clarke looks at Lexa and smiles. "Obviously."

Raven grins. "Then I'm down too. Like I said you are definitely going to need my genius at some point in this battle."

"Okay, Okay, so were all in." Lexa is surprised at her mother's declaration. "What's the plan?"

Lexa mulls the question over in her mind, the truth is she isn't 100% sure what the plan is. She doesn't get a chance to voice her hesitance. Raven starts to speak.

"Holy shit." She gets everyone's attention, she's frantically tapping away on her laptop and her wide eyes don't leave the screen. She doesn't offer any further information.

"Raven. What is it?" Raven drags her eyes from the screen to her best friend who has just spoken. She looks back down to the laptop screen as if she's trying to convince herself of what she's just uncovered.

She swallows hard. "I just got a hit on the location for Gustus' phone."

Everyone moves closer, all with bated breath. Raven slowly turns her laptop screen to face the rest of the group. They all look at the flashing dot on the screen. Bellamy is the one who breaks the silence. "Miss Reyes, that dot's in the same place as when we were looking for the computer Finn was talking too."

Raven's first thought is; good he agrees and I'm not going mental. Slowly everyone starts to realise what he's saying.

"Raven that dot is flashing in Niagara." Clarke states rather dumbly. She realises just how dumb she sounds. "I mean are you sure that isn't left over from the last time?"

Clarke has no idea about computers, all she knows is when they were trying to track Finn's communication with the Azgeda, the dot was in the exact same place.

"Do you think I'm some sort of amateur Clarke?" Raven is slightly annoyed.

Alice needs someone to explain this to her in layman's terms. "Wait, so are you kids saying that Gustus is in Niagara in the heart of the Azgeda territory?"

Raven can't begin to imagine how confusing this information must be for Lexa's Mum. "Potentially. What I'm definitely saying, is that his mobile phone is in Niagara."

Alice doesn't know whether to laugh or cry; a million thoughts whirling around her brain, is Gustus being held there against his will, or did he leave her and Lexa to get into bed with the ice nation. Is Gustus there at all or is it just his phone. If it's the latter, then what on Earth happened to Gustus for his mobile phone to end up in Nia Queens possession.

Lexa has all the same questions running through her mind. She really hopes that Indra's apparent trust in her father is well placed, because if he is now on side with the Azgeda, then things just got a hell of a lot more complicated.

"Lex, what do we do." The panic is Octavia's voice is apparent.

"We wait. I can't do anything until I get my meeting with Nia. Roan said it will be a few days." She shrugs her shoulders as she seeks out the comfort of Clarke's embrace.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **So, let me know what you think.**

 **Twitter: Eden_Ashley_Chr**


	8. Chapter 8

**Let me know what you think. Any feedback good or bad is appreciated.**

 **I own nothing.**

The meeting with Nia is still up in the air, Lexa hasn't heard back from Roan with anything concrete yet. She's hoping something is in place soon; in the meantime, she has another meeting set up with Indra tomorrow evening. For now, the teenagers, Lexa, Anya, Octavia, Lincoln and Bellamy are back in school and trying to get back to some semblance of normality. Final exams are just around the corner; in all honestly at the moment, they're all hoping the studying they did prior to Finn being stabbed will get them through, because really, school has been the last thing on any of their minds just recently.

Lexa is currently suffering an inability to concentrate. She has a free period and has situated herself in the six-form common room, trying her best to do something, anything that could be remotely considered studying; and failing miserably.

What doesn't help is that she knows for a fact that Clarke has a free period right now. Since her meeting with Roan, they have been extra careful, meaning, no sleep overs, much to Lexa's dismay, and Clarke's for that matter.

She's glances down at her notes, and when the letters start flying around the page, she gives up, and decides to do what she really wants, go and steal a few precious moments with her girlfriend.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

She glances into the art classroom and is delighted to see its empty. Sometimes Clarke will give extra tuition to students in her free periods. She glances to the head of the room, and the doorway that leads to Clarke's, office come store room, she knows Clarke also likes to work on her own art or catch up on paperwork back there in her free time. A light illuminating from the door suggests that the gorgeous blond is currently doing just that.

Lexa quietly makes her way over to the room and steps inside, she sees Clarke, hunched over a bunch of papers seated at the end of a large work table that she has in the medium sized room. Lexa lets her backpack drop off her shoulder onto the floor as she shuts the door behind her.

The clicking of the door is what finally gets Clarke's attention, when she looks up, she can't help but smile at the sight of her young lover. The last few days have been hard, not being able to be with the Lexa in the way that she really wants to be.

Lexa saunters over, already knowing that she made the right choice in binning off her attempt at studying. "Hey."

Clarke gets all the papers together and rises from her seat before filing them away on the side and coming towards Lexa. "Hey yourself."

Clarke accepts Lexa into her arms without question, and Lexa drops a quick peck onto her lips before encasing the teacher into a hug and burying her face into what is fast becoming one of her favourite places, Clarke's neck. Clarke always smells so good.

Clarke sighs with happiness at Lexa's actions, she needs this. She enjoys the embrace for a good few minutes before quietly speaking. "I thought you were supposed to be studying?"

Lexa starts to pepper Clarke's neck with kisses as she speaks. "I couldn't concentrate, especially when I thought about you in this room, with no windows, a lockable door, and no students for the next hour at least."

Clarke sighs, she knows how dangerous this is, but it feels like so long she's she felt Lexa on her like this. "Lex." She puts on her best warning voice, in the hope that it will encourage Lexa to stop, because she knows that she definitely doesn't have the will power to stop this from going any further.

Lexa pulls back, she's torn, she knows she's taking a huge risk, and in reality, it's Clarke that will take the brunt of it if they're caught. As much as she doesn't want to, she is willing to stop this before it goes any further, for Clarke's sake.

She looks into the older woman's eyes and is taken aback by the level of desire she's met with. The blue of Clarke's eyes almost completely gone, her pupils are that dilated. Clarke can see the hesitation in Lexa's eyes, she knows she's willing to stop, for her sake, and Clarke loves her for it, she really does. But as is usually the case when Lexa is in such close proximity, Clarke can't think straight.

Clarke pounces on her lips, and it takes Lexa less than a millisecond to respond in kind. They both struggle for control of the kiss, tongues fighting for the upper hand.

It's not long before Clarke's feels herself being lifted by strong arms onto her work table, lexa stands in front of her in her now sitting position, in between Clarke's legs, both still lost in a passionate kiss. Lexa knows what she wants and it's almost like a subconscious action, as she pulls Clarke's skirt up so it's around her waist, and then in the same fluid action pulls her panties down her legs, momentarily breaking the kiss, to slide them off her feet, and place the garment into the pocket of her school blazer.

She looks back at Clarke before she kisses her again, she looks absolutely drunk on lust, on love. Lexa can barely take how much she wants and needs this woman, and if Clarke's current look is anything to go by, the art teacher feels exactly the same. Lexa dives straight back in and kisses Clarke with all of her might, just trying to convey everything she's feeling into this kiss.

Clarke's tongue is back in Lexa mouth almost immediately, and she can feel herself moving forward from the edge of the table, now exposed and looking for any kind of friction from the younger woman.

She's knows she shouldn't feel this way, but the pure fucking excitement of Lexa dressed in her full school uniform, blazer, tie the works, about to fuck her at school, knowing that despite it being the most unlikely thing ever, someone could walk through that door and catch them. She doesn't know if it's because it's all so deliciously taboo, but she almost comes at the thought alone. She knows it's not going to take long once Lexa does eventually touch her, which is probably a good thing in the circumstances.

Lexa slides one hand inside of Clarke's shirt and under her bra. She's loves Clarke's boobs, she knows they don't really have time for foreplay, and from the way Clarke is writhing beneath her touch she knows it isn't really required. Fuck she knows from the aching wetness between her own legs that it isn't needed.

She works her free hand through Clarke's folds. Clarke groans as the frustration of waiting for Lexa to touch her leaves her body, and Lexa groans at just how wet Clarke is for her. She seeks out her clit immediately and starts working circles just how she knows Clarke likes it. True to both of their predictions, Clarke starts to feel her orgasm building immediately. She stops the kiss, and bites down on Lexa's bottom lip, to try and delay the inevitable a little longer. Lexa knows what's she's doing, and she doesn't want Clarke to wait. She wants the satisfaction of knowing that she made Clarke come so quickly.

She works two of her fingers inside of Clarke, much to her delight they slip in embarrassingly easily, and she feels Clarke clench around them immediately, Lexa smiles against Clarke's lips, they aren't really kissing any more, Clarke's face more just resting against hers as she too concentrated on her breathing, and still trying her best not to come.

She starts to pump in and out of Clarke with her two fingers, and Lexa's thumb takes over from what her fingers were doing on Clarke's clit a few seconds ago. It takes literally three thrusts, Lexa counts, before Clarke is coming all over her hand, he heads flies back before snapping quickly forwards and biting down on the collar of Lexa's blazer, trying frantically to keep the scream that is on the tip of her tongue from escaping, somehow remembering exactly where they are.

Lexa keeps her fingers inside of her older lover, and they both take a few seconds to come down. Both breathing heavily. Lexa knows she's going to be uncomfortably wet for the rest of the day.

Clarke pulls back, she's all sweaty and red, and unbelievably sexy. Lexa slides out of her, and Clarke takes a deep breath to compose herself. "I can't believe we just did that."

Lexa immediately feels bad. "I know, it was a stupid risk, I'm sorry…"

Before Lexa has a chance to continue her apologetic rant, Clarke's jumps down from the table, her legs almost giving out on her as she hits the floor, but she just about manages to stay upright, she starts walking into Lexa, backing her against the wall.

Lexa is confused. Clarke, once she has her up against the wall whispers into her ear. "Did me coming that hard and fast for you give you the impression that I didn't want it?"

Lexa's mouth goes dry. She thought it was impossible for her to be any more turned on than she already was. But it goes up another gear when she feels Clarke unbuttoning her school trousers and sliding them down her legs taking her underwear with them, dropping to her knees as she does, Lexa watches silently unable to speak, she almost automatically steps out of her clothes and watches again as Clarke puts them to one side, before looking up at Lexa through hooded lids. Lexa thinks this may be the most erotic experience of her life so far.

Clarke parts her legs slightly, and Lexa can do nothing but comply. Before she has a chance to comprehend it, Clarke dives in. Her tongue sliding through her wetness, seeking out her clit. Lexa is dumbfounded at first, so aroused she doesn't actually know how to deal with it. Then Clarke flicks over her clit in just the right way, and then sucks it completely into her mouth, and Lexa loses it a little, she throws her head back, and starts to pant, and can't help the almost whines that are coming out of her mouth as Clarke continues to work through her with her skilled tongue. She can feel herself starting to lose it completely, and the moans she is releasing becoming louder and louder, so much so that she has to start biting down on her balled fist to stop herself from outright screaming. Her other hand is in Clarke's hair, holding the blond firmly in position.

She's not sure how Clarke manages it from the position she's in, the angle is testing to say the least, but Lexa feels her tongue slide inside of her, she can feel one of Clarke's hands palming her backside, pulling her further and further onto her face, Lexa's worries about potentially choking Clarke disappear with the blond pawing at her the way she is, like she can't get enough of her.

Clarke is in heaven. Taking Lexa like this, dirty against her store room wall. She's expertly breathing through her nose so she can get as much of Lexa into her mouth. She slides her tongue inside of her as far as she can physically get it, and she's rewarded when she feels a fresh flood gushing straight down her throat. She pulls her tongue out and goes back to concentrating on Lexa's clit. In doing so it allows her to look up at Lexa as she works away.

The sight almost has her coming again. One of Lexa's hands pulling her hair, keeping firmly in place, the other balled into a fist almost completely in Lexa's mouth, stopping her from screaming out too loudly, Lexa face is blushed and sweaty and she is writhing against the wall.

Clarke can't help herself, she reaches a hand down between her own legs, and starts to furiously rub her own clit, whilst matching her pace with her tongue against Lexa's. It's not long before Lexa realises what clarke is doing, and that's all it takes for her to lose it. Once again Clarke is rewarded with a further gush from Lexa which she laps up with her tongue. The sensation also tips her over the edge too. They need another few seconds to compose themselves, Clarke does so against Lexa's bare leg, forehead rested gently, trying to get her breathing back to normal.

Eventually Lexa slides down the wall, spent. She's level with Clarke, whose face is deliciously covered in Lexa's wetness, glistening. Clarke can't find it in herself to be embarrassed at the messy predicament she finds herself in. Instead she slips her fingers which had still be resting on her own folds, inside of herself, before pulling them out, and showing them to Lexa, to show her that she is just as ruined down there as Lexa clearly is.

Clarke places her fingers into Lexa's mouth and the younger woman greedily sucks them. It's only a few seconds before Clarke removes her fingers and pulls Lexa into a remarkable kiss. Lexa can not only taste herself on Clarke's tongue, but she can feel herself all around Clarke's face, and it's fucking delightful.

They eventually pull back, resting against each other's foreheads.

"Wow." It's Lexa that breaks the silence. "That was definitely better than my study period in the common room."

Clarke laughs and nods. "Yeah well it beat the pants off the marking session that I had planned."

Lexa places a peck onto Clarke's lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Clarke smiles.

Clarke manages to pull herself up from the floor and offers Lexa a hand to help her up too. Clarke starts to brush down her skirt to try and get it back to looking halfway normal. Lexa works her underwear and trousers back on, all the while trying to compose herself, ready to go back out into the school.

"I'm going to have to hit the showers in the gym." Lexa still has her final lesson of the afternoon to get through.

"Sounds like a good idea. I'm not sure I can think up a decent excuse to be able to use the staff room showers without raising any suspicion, so I will just have to grin and bear it I guess."

Lexa smiles. "Well it will certainly brighten my history lesson; the thought of you being so wet while you teach your last class."

Clarke grins. "Happy to be of service. Right you better get out of here if you want to fit a shower in before you next lesson."

Lexa unhappily heads for the door, grabbing her bag on the way, and checking herself over one last time to make sure she's decent. She turns back to Clarke. "You'll be at mine tomorrow after school for the meeting with Indra, right?"

"Of course, I'm riding over with Raven. We're both fully invested in this Lex."

Lexa smiles, Clarke moves towards her and treats her to a final peck on the lips. "Go on, get out of here. I will see you soon."

Lexa nods and leaves carefully and quietly. Wow, what an afternoon.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Lexa had managed to grab an extremely cold shower before trudging towards her history lesson, as if she's going to be able to concentrate on anything after her earlier dalliance with Clarke.

She's positioned at the back of the classroom with equally unmotivated, Anya, Octavia, Lincoln and Bellamy. They are all aware of the teacher at the head of the classroom, but none of them are really listening, it's just a revision lesson, going over the stuff they've already covered earlier in the year, to make sure it's fresh in their minds, so no great loss if they miss it all, which they will.

They are all just willing the final bell, which brings with it freedom, the signal to head home for the day.

"Hey Lex, do you have any gum?" The enquiry comes from Octavia.

Lexa lifts her head from it's position on the desk, annoyed that she's been interrupted from her daydreaming. "If I do, it will be in my Blazer pocket." She gestures with her head over to her blazer which is nestled on the back of Octavia's chair.

Octavia blindly puts her hand into one of the pockets and is intrigued when her hand is met with what feels like lace. The rest of the group has gone back to chatting amongst themselves, heads on desks, not paying any attention to the lesson, or to what Octavia's doing, so she decides to investigate further.

She pulls the pocket to the blazer open and bends forward to get a better look inside, she grabs for the garment and starts to pull it out of the pocket. Holy shit, she realises that she has some lacy underwear in her pocket, far too lacy to be anything owned by Lexa, which really only leaves one possibility.

In her shock she doesn't hide what she has in her hands, and it isn't long before Lincoln and Anya both notice what Octavia has just pulled out of Lexa's pocket. As a result, their conversation stops, which in turn grabs Bellamy and Lexa's attention, all eyes are now on Octavia.

Lexa's brain short circuits at the sight. "Jesus O, that's not gum."

Lexa's body apparently can't react as fast as her brain, and its actually Bellamy that moves quickest, grabbing the underwear out of Octavia's hand before anyone outside of their group sees it, or god forbid their history teacher. He quickly passes them to Lexa who in turn quickly stuffs them into her trouser pocket, highly embarrassed.

Octavia knows she should have moved quicker to hide what she uncovered, and honestly, she should feel bad about, but she can't, she excitedly starts to reel off questions to her best friend. Obviously quietly enough so that no one else can hear, but the squeaky nature of her tone, leaves no doubt that she's enjoying this.

"Were they...?"

"Yes." Lexa answers quickly confirming that she did in fact have underwear in her blazer pocket.

The rest of the group watches the exchange between the two women, as if they are watching a tennis match.

"There's no way they were yours."

"Nope."

Octavia's delight grows. "That means they were…"

"Yes." Lexa answer before O has a chance to say Clarkes name out loud.

Octavia's grin grows to epic proportions. "Holy shit, did you have sex at school, or was that just a little memento to get you through this dry patch while were sorting all this Azgeda bullshit out?"

Lexa knows there's absolutely no point lying to Octavia, or the rest of her friends for that matter, they all know each other too well.

"The former." Lexa confirms and Octavia squeals with delight, which catches the attention of the history teacher.

"Is everything okay over there guys?"

Bellamy turns to face Mr Sowden. "Yes Sir."

Luckily the five of them have basically been given a free ride since Finn's death, so the history teacher lets them be.

"I want details." Octavia's thirst for information clearly not dampened by the close call with their teacher.

Lexa is losing her patience a little. "I swear to god O, I will tell you anything you want to know when we aren't within the school grounds."

That seems to help Octavia remember where she is and she relents. "I'm holding you to that Woods, sleepover at mine later."

Lexa nods to show that she's in, its not like she can see Clarke tonight anyway, with them still being extra careful, anywhere other than in Clarke's work room apparently. Octavia turns to Anya. "You in An?"

"Hell yes, that sounds like too good a story to miss out on."

Lexa smiles, she can't help her next words, if anything it will at least help to take the heat off of her for the rest of the lesson. "Hoping for some tips for your conquest with Miss Reyes." Lexa wiggles her eyebrows as she speaks, and the rest of the group apart from Anya of course bursts into laughter.

This catches the attention of Mr Sowden once more, who just raises an eyebrow before he gets back to the rest of the class. Anya just sinks down into her chair, she supposes she walked right into that one.

"I hate all you guys." This combined with Anya's pout just causes further hysterics from her four best friends.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **As always, let me know what you think.**

 **Find me on Twitter – Eden_Ashley_Chr**


End file.
